How To Win A Girl's Heart: Frau ABC Style
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: Frau's failed attempts at getting Teito and Ouka together. Filled with Eye Fish, Ayanami's interferences, Mikhail's revenge, Black Hawk Specials, and Frau's perverted plans. Teito x Ouka, Hakuren x Gyokuran, Castor x Razette, and others. Extra Theme T: Tales- "...Rapunzel...Rapunzel...let down your hair..." Haruken read off the paper in a very monotone voice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

* * *

**How To Win A Girl's Heart: Frau ABC Style**

**Setting: Lets just say after the recent chapter, chapter 86. That Ouka went back with them to the Church.**

**Prologue: Frau the Tutor.**

"Oi, Teito. Are you listening?" Frau said holding a _'book'_ in his hand. He looked down at his apprentice to see him sleeping on the table in front of him. "You brat! You ask for help, then you sleep! Wake up!"

"Huh?...Frau?" Teito said tired. He couldn't get any sleep last night.

"Brurupya!" Mikage replied happily on his shoulder.

"Brat you're not listening to my wonderful lesson."

Teito rubbed his hair. "Oh sorry..." _'It was probably something perverted anyway. Why did he ever ask the perverted Bishop?'_

_Flashback_

_Teito walked through the halls of the church at night. "Pya!" Mikage said running after him. _

"_Mikage?" Teito picked him up. "I thought I told you to stay in the room." The pink dragon stared back at him with sad eyes. "Okay okay you can stay." Mikage happily jumped onto his shoulders. "But you have to be quiet or we'll be caught."_

"_Oi what are you doing here? You brat." Teito turned to see his worse fear, Frau._

"_Uh..." His face got hot. "...I-I was..." Teito hid a object behind his back._

"_What this?" Frau eyes widen in curiosity as took the object away. _

_'How is he that fast?' Teito thought as he tried to the object back. Which Faru was keeping out of his reach. 'Why does he have to be so tall?'_

"_Give it back!" Teito yelled jumping for it._

"_Oh...it's other one of your failed dolls." Frau grinned. "Let me guess your trying impress that other brat."_

_Teito punched him and grabbed the doll from his hand. "Her name is Ouka!" He yelled with a little blush on his face._

_Frau got up off the ground. "I get it. You like her." He said teasing him more._

"_No I don't!" Teito's face turned even more red. "I-It's j-just..."_

"_Well I'll give you some advice. One you don't make dolls like that to impress the ladies. Especially a princess like that."_

"_Well she liked it last time..." Teito said looking a little down._

_Frau sighed as he watch Teito. 'Of course he would know nothing about this.' "Last time she thought it was a skull."_

"_Fine! If you think your so smart then why don't you give me advice. I am your apprentice anyway." Teito said giving up._

"_Brurupya!" Mikage said happily._

_Flashback End_

Teito held his ears to not hear all the perverted stuff that Frau was reading off a 'book' that is probably porn again.

_'Why did I even say that?'_

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you liked it. I'm in a really good mood today. And when I'm in a good mood I'm funny. Next Chapter will be A Theme. If you want to give me an idea for ABC themes you can and I will probably use them. Read and Review Please._  
_


	2. Theme A: Appearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

* * *

**How To Win A Girl's Heart: Frau ABC Style**

**Setting: Lets just say after the recent chapter, chapter 86. That Ouka went back with them to the Church.**

**Chapter 1: Theme A: Appearance**

"A good way to get a girl to notice you is from your appearance." Frau stated.

"I think my appearance is good enough. Besides Ouka doesn't care about those things." Teito said simply, sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Brurupya!" Mikage agreed, sitting on Frau's head.

"Look you brat. I'm trying to help here. And I know that all girls care about appearances even when it comes to guys. And besides the other brat is a princess. Of course she would care about that stuff." Frau pulled a suspicious looking 'book' out of his Bishop robes.

Teito sighed. "Please don't tell me that's what I think it is."

"Whatever you think it is, it's not. It's something that will help you. See." Frau grinned showing the pages to Teito.

"Ah! W-What i-is t-that!? What is he wearing!?" Teito looked away from it and up at Frau. "I would have never thought that you would actually look at this."

"Hey I'm not gay. I'm a man and real men look at girls. Not some ugly men that really know style. I just got this from a fellow Nun of mine." Frau grinned and pulled a skimpy looking costume out of his robes. "Now! Put this on."

Teito backed away. "I am definitely not putting that thing on! Even if it was the last resort in the world! Besides how did you even get that thing into the church!?" Teito yelled as he struggled with Frau.

"Same way I get my _'books'. _Now if you don't put this on. I doubt you'll get the girl to notice you." Frau struggled with him even more to put it on him.

"She has already notice me! So what's the point!?" Teito kicked him in the face and sent him flying into Castor.

"Oh my...I would have never thought you would swing that way, Bishop Frau." Castor said holding the 'book' in his hand.

Labrador looked over his shoulder. "The flowers are wilting over this."

"Pya~!" Mikage replied confused, now sitting on Teito's shoulder.

"I'm not even gonna say anything." Teito said getting up. "Just walk away and everything will be like it is a dream..." He repeated it over and over again.

As Teito walked away Frau tried to explain the situation, Castor hit Frau for being a idiot, and Labrador was saying something about the flowers again. It was just another eventful day in the 7th district Barsbrug Church.

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you liked it. Sorry it's so short. Next Chapter will be longer...hopefully. I hope I didn't make any of the characters OOC. But I probably didn't. I find it easier to write the characters in 07 Ghost then in D. Gray Man. Since these characters are pretty straight forward with their personalities. I think for me the hardest character to write would be Kanda...or Lavi. But then I write enough about Lavi as it is. For 07 Ghost it would probably be that brown haired guy in the Black Hawks still do not know what is name is or Anaymai (Sorry I spelled it wrong.)

For some reason I feel like General Cross Marian and Bishop Frau are pretty similar. They are womanizers, they smoke, they love to mess with their apprentice. But Frau shows his emotions more unlike Cross does to Allen. Even though Cross really does care for him...in a weird kinda way. To put in Allen's words 'My Master isn't a demon at all...My Master is a_ genuine_ demon!' Though if you think about it Allen and Teito are similar too with their height problems and their troubled past, also with the plot with something inside them and can take them over at any time._  
_

Anyway thanks for reviewing, story alerting, fav. story, etc. Next Chapter will be Theme B. What crazy stuff will Frau do next? Haruken and Ouka may appear next chapter. So see you next chapter.


	3. Theme B: Books & Extra Theme B: Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Theme B: Books

"I don't know about this, Frau." Teito looking at the suspicious 'book' that he been given.

"It'll work. She'll love this book." Frau grinned.

When he opened the 'book' Teito began to shake with anger. "Uh...Teito...what-" Frau was cut off as a book was thrown at his face.

"You perverted Bishop! I can't give something like that to Ouka! She'll hate me if I do that!"

"Teito-kun?..." Teito and Frau looked to see Ouka standing there with Hakuren.

"O-Ouka w-we were j-just talking about...Opera." Tetio nervously smiled at them.

"Opera? What are you talking about you brat?" Frau rubbed Teito's head, messing up his hair. "We were talking about how Teito wanted to give this 'book' to you Princess."

"No-!" Frau put a hand over Teito's mouth to keep him quiet. Teito struggled to get out of Frau's strong grip.

Ouka watched Teito and wondered if the book was like a dairy of his. Because he seem to want to give it up. She hesitantly took the 'book' from Frau's hand. But before she could even open it, it was taken from her.

"I'm sorry Princess Roseamanelle but I cannot allow you to look at this." Hakuren stated as he put on his glasses and opened the book, only to close it a second later. "I was right. Bishop Frau I do look up to you. But please do not soil the Princess's innocence." He turned around to walk away.

"Brurupya~!" Mikage jumped on Hakuren's head.

Teito struggled even more to get of Frau's grip.

"Wait! What do you mean by soil my innocence, Hakuren-san?" Ouka followed him.

Once they were out of sight Teito bit Frau's arm to let him go. "You brat!" Frau looked to see he was already gone.

"Mikage!"

Extra Theme B: Birthday

"Hakuren..." Hakuren looked back to see Teito.

"What-"

"When is Ouka's Birthday?" Teito said quickly with a blush on his face.

"Well I know it's coming up soon. But why do you want to know?"

"B-Because I want to get her a p-present and maybe make her a c-cake..."

"Oh I see. Well her birthday is this Friday. And today is Thursday so you've plenty of time!" Hakuren said too cheerfully as he walked away.

"Wait! That doesn't give any time! Baka Hakuren! Right Mikage?" When there was no replied he looked around frantically. "Mikage!? Where did you go?"

Someone picked him up by the collar so his feet was a inches off the ground. "Oi brat what are you doing making all this racket? Also I saw your pet on that guy's head."

"Really? And Mikage is not a pet! He is my best friend! Now let me go!" Teito struggled as he try to at least put his feet on the ground.

"Not a chance." Frau carried Teito off on his shoulder. "You want to impress that Princess brat, right? Then you got to get the perfect gift and make the perfect cake. Also we got to spread around about her surprise birthday party right."

Teito didn't reply. "Hey don't give me the silent treatment. You can get your pet later, you do share a room with Hakuren anyway."

Teito still didn't say anything.

Later...

"Ok so to make the cake we use Eye fish eggs, Eye fish milk, Eye fish,...with Eye fish eye cream on the side?..."

"Why is everything made using Eye Fish!" Teito yelled angry.

"Didn't I tell you that our district is popular for Eye Fish." Frau explained.

Teito glared at him. "I know that, it's just why is it all Eye Fish? Like Eye Fish eye cream? Is that even good?" Teito looked disbelieving at the ingredients page.

"Actually it's my favorite dessert here. It's delicious!" Frau said grinning.

Teito looked around the kitchen for the ingredients. "I think I'm gonna be sick of Eye Fish after this."

Later after many failed attempts...

Frau and Teito covered in Eye Fish flour and Eye Fish frosting, stood looking at the cake. "Well it's better than the others." Frau said looking at the sloppy mess of a cake they made.

Frau looked out the window. "It's already that late!" He looked at the clock to see it is around 10. " Baka brat keeping me up this late. Well I'm going to bed."

"But I thought you said you would help me?" Teito argued.

"Didn't I say it before if you want to impress her don't use your head, use your heart." The whole room went silent.

"Woah! Frau your actually using your head for once."

"You brat! Fine I'm not going help you clean up then." Frau walked out of the kitchen.

After cleaning up, taking a shower, and sneaking back into the room...

_'That's right, I still need a present for her birthday. Maybe I can make a doll before I go to bed. It's about 11 right now so I might want to finish it quickly.' _Teito thought.

The next morning...

"Oi Teito wake up!"

"Uh..." Teito opened his eyes to see Hakuren.

"What are you sleeping on the desk? And why are you making another doll?" Hakuren said holding it up.

"Ah!" Teito grabbed it from him and hid it. His cheeks slight pink. "It's for Ouka for her birthday..."

"Oh well you better hurry now her party is starting."

"What!? What time is it?" Teito looked at the clock to see it is 1 in the afternoon. He grabbed the doll and hurriedly put it in a box, wrapped it up and ran out the door.

"Since it is Teito I'll approve of his love for the Princess. He is a Prince. They are perfect for each other. Don't you think so, Mikage?"

"Brurupya~!" Mikage agreed sitting on Hakuren's shoulder.

At the party...

Ouka is opening her presents. "How sweet~!" She said sniffing the sliver roses that she had gotten from Labrador. "Thank you, Bishop Labrador."

"This for you, Princess Roseamanelle." Castor giving her a robot that looked exactly like her.

"Oh um...thank you it's very...lovely."

" Here you go brat." Frau gave her a box.

Before Hakuren could take it from her, she opened it. "Wow! It's a nun dress! I'm going to go try it on now. Thanks Bishop Frau." She ran off to try it on.

A few minutes later...

"Where's Ouka?" Teito asked looking around.

"Oh she's just trying something on. She'll be out soon." Frau said.

"It's perfect!" Teito looked to see Ouka wearing a nun dress. The dress was like the traditional wear. But it had a shorter skirt that went up to around her knees and it showed off her shoulders. "I love it!" She then spotted Teito and smiled.

Teito face flushed as he kept himself staring. "Teito-kun do you anything for me?"

"Uh..Y-Yeah I-I do..." He held out the doll. "It's the only thing I could think of such a short notice."

"It's cute. What is it?" She took it and held it in her hands.

"It's dog."

"Oh a dog...I thought it was more like bunny." She smiled at him. "Thanks Teito-kun."

"Y-Your W-Welc-" Teito was cut off as Ouka quickly kissed him on his cheek.

Teito froze as she ran off. "Now where's the cake!"

"Someone get the Eye Fish candles ready!" Some random person shouted.

"Hey brat are you okay?" Frau asked seeing Teito was frozen. "Teito? Hello~!" Frau waved his hand in front of his face. "Wow was that your first kiss?"

"Shut up!" He punched Frau in the face and ran off to have some Fish Eye Cake with Ouka.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you like it. I'm not gonna talk much since I'm going to eat out with my family soon. Really it is unknown when Ouka's real birthday is so I just made something. So see you next chapter. Read and Review Please.**  
**


	4. Theme C: Cards

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Theme C: Cards**

Teito walked through the halls of the Church, lost in thought. "Teito-kun!"

He blinked in surprise and turned around. Ouka was standing there with a cheerful smile. Teito's face turned red.

"Huh? Are you okay? Your face is red..." Ouka put her hand on his forehand. "Well you don't have a fever."

Tetio's face turned even more red. He backed away a little. "I'm fine. It's just so hot out." He said trying to get out of it.

"Really? For me it's pretty cold." That's when he noticed she is wearing a coat.

"Oh I never noticed...haha..." An awkward silence issued.

"So Ouka...why are you here?" Teito asked trying to break the silence.

"Oh! That's right I almost forgot!" She dug into her pocket and got out a card. She smiled and handed it to me.

"It's a thank you letter for coming to the party and the presents. I'm handing out one to everyone." Ouka became shy. "I...hope you like it." Teito looked at the handmade card in his hand and back at Ouka.

"Thanks..." He opened it and his emerald eyes widen. Inside is a picture of Ouka smiling and Kururu on her shoulder. And underneath it said 'Thank You'. _" I love it..."_ His eyes soften and he looked up at Ouka. He couldn't take it anymore, he has to tell her. Nobody is here now, not even Kururu or Mikage are.

Teito took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes. _**"I love you, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsbrugg."**_

"...Eh?" Ouka looked so confused.

That's when he realized that he was so concern about keeping this a secret, that he subconsciously said that in Raggs. He face palmed himself. He is so embarrass now.

"Sorry forget what I said. _It was stupid anyway..." _He said the last part quietly.

"Teito-kun..." He jumped surprised that her eyes are sparkling now. "...did you just speak in the Raggs language?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"You think you can teach me sometime?" He knew that if he taught her. She might figure out what he just said. But...he just couldn't resist her sparkling innocent puppy eyes.

"S-Sure."

"Great!" She grinned cheerfully. "I can't wait! Oh yeah! I have to deliver the rest of the cards." She walked away. "See you, Teito-kun!"

"Yeah...see ya." He stared at her as she walked away.

"Brat!"

"Ah!" Teito fell to the ground, as a certain someone had just kicked him. "Frau! What did you do that for!?"

"What did I do that for! You just confessed to the girl but, in a **different language!" **Frau waved his arms around dramatically. "If you want her to know then don't say in a way she won't understand it!"

"I know that! It's just I was scared..."

"You were scared enough to confess to her in a different language?"

"Well...in a way...I guess.."

"You guess?!" Frau sighed at his apprentice. "We still got a lot of work to do. Let's go." Frau started to drag Teito off.

"Oi! Oi! At least let me walk by myself!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed it. I was gonna put a extra story with this one too. But I don't really have enough time right now. I know this is mostly about Teito and Ouka, barely any Frau but I couldn't think of anything else. The original theme of this was 'Cooking' but I changed it to this. Since I did some type of cooking thing last chapter. And really I don't know much about it anyway. **  
**

So thanks to my two reviewers and followers- **YuuiOotori and ThorongilAnime. **The next chapter will be a extra of Theme C and maybe something else. Read and Review.


	5. Extra Theme C: Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Extra Theme C: Christmas**

"What's that?" Teito asked as he walked up to the three bishops holding boxes.

"Oh Teito-kun. This is just decorations for Christmas." Labardor said holding up a ornament.

"Christmas?"

"Brurupya?"

"You've never heard of Christmas?" Frau asked.

"Well I grew up in the military so I never got to experience any type of holiday." Teito replied a little down.

"Well Teito-kun. It's the most wonderful time of the year. Being with family, singing Christmas carols, presents, and making Christmas cookies." Castor explained as they all continued walking.

"But I don't have a family..." Teito said stopping, remembering his past. The three bishops looked back at him.

"Are you saying we aren't family?"

"Uh?" Teito looked up at Frau's serious eyes.

"Even if we aren't blood related, we're still family. Family cares about one another, even if they do fight a lot. They back each other up and help each other when their in trouble. Everyone here at the church is considered family. And that means your a part of the family too, Brat."

Teito was shocked at Frau's words. His eyes soften."Yeah...I guess I do have a family." Teito looked up smiling slightly at the three bishops. "Thanks, Frau."

"Pya!" Mikage said happily.

The blonde haired bishop grinned. And they all walked on to the courtyard where they were going to set up the tree.

* * *

"Hey Frau?"

"Hm?" Frau looked down at his apprentice.

"What do you think I should get, Ouka?" Despite it being cold, Frau could tell that Teito was trying to cover up his blush behind his scarf.

"How about some flowers? Girls always love them." Labrador suggested, putting some decorative flowers on the tree.

"I gue-"

"Nah! That's way too cheesy. You need something more romantic but from the heart." Frau explained to Teito.

"And...What's that?"

As Castor and Labardor decorated the tree and Mikage was exploring the tree. Frau was stuck thinking as Teito waited for his 'smart' answer. "Well...I don't know...But you better not make another one of those dolls of yours."

Teito was about to retort that she love them. But then realized that maybe he was right. That he should get her something totally different that not even Frau would expect. That's when he got an idea.

"Castor-san!" Teito went over and whispered into Castor's ear.

"I see...well come by anytime." Castor said going back to fixing up the tree.

"What was that about?" Frau asked him.

"That's a secret."

* * *

"Teito what are you doing?" Haruken asked as Teito struck his finger with the pin needle again.

"It's a present for Christmas." Teito said. "But I can't tell you what it is since it's suppose to be a secret."

"It is for Princess Roseamanelle?" Haruken asked suddenly, making Teito blush. He smiled. "So it is for her. Hahaha don't worry Teito, I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks..." Teito went back to stitching.

"But really what are you making?" Haruken asked confused of the mess of thread in Teito's hands.

Teito stopped and looked down, trying to hide his blush. "You promise you won't tell?..."

"I promise, I'm your friend aren't I?"

"Brurupya!"

"It's..."

* * *

"Teito-kun! You made it!" Ouka said running up to him.

"For what?" Teito asked confused.

"Insolent brat don't talk to the Ouka-sama so rudely! Ouka-sama I think we shouldn't let him join us.-"

"Nonsense Kururu it'll be no fun without Teito-kun. Besides he's about the only one around here that's around my age, except for Haruken-san. And don't you want to spend more time with Mikage?" Ouka whispered to her dragon.

"Pya~!" Mikage said happily to Kururu.

"I won't acknowledge you until you learn how to speak human."

"Pya..." Mikage looked disappointed at that.

"Sorry about that, Teito-kun."

"That's okay. Now what did you want to say?" Teito asked.

"Oh yeah! I was going to ask you if you wanted to go caroling with me and some of the children. Bishop Frau, Bishop Castor, and Bishop Labrador are coming too." Teito couldn't say no to her.

"Sure! Even if I do say no, Frau's gonna take me along anyway."

"Great! I'll see you soon!" Teito watched as she ran off.

"So your finally going on your first date, huh? Kids grow up so fast these days." Frau said like he was a Dad seeing his son off.

"It's not a date!" Teito crossed his arms. "Besides you, Castor-san, and Labrador-san are coming along too. And we're only going as friends."

"Right..."

* * *

_'Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells!_

_Jingle all the way,_

_Oh what fun it is to ride,_

_In a one-horse open sled,_

…_...'_

They stood out in the square of the 7th district town. Singing to the people, who were going home for the holidays or getting in some last minute shopping. They also offered places in the church for the orphans or the ones that needed help and a place to stay.

"Isn't this wonderful, Teito-kun?!" Ouka asked him after they stopped caroling, taking a break.

"Yeah it is." He said agreeing and sipping on his hot cider, filled with Labrador's special flowers. He was just glad that he got to spend the holidays with her.

"Everyone coming together and helping each other out. That's the most wonderful thing about Christmas." Labrador said.

"Ah! Look! White things are falling from the sky!" One the kids cried out.

"Isn't that just rain? Why are you so excited about that?" Another kid said.

"Because it isn't rain."

"It is rain."

"Now kids lets not fight on Christmas Eve. You know Santa Claus is always watching you." Frau said.

"Bishop Castor!" Some kids clung to his robes. "What are the white things in the sky?"

Castor smiled down at them. "That's snow. Snow is frozen rain but when it piles up on the ground. You can make all kinds of stuff. Snow angels, Snowman, anything you want."

The kids eyes shine. "Really?"

"And that reminds me. We better get you to bed soon. We can't stay out to long or you'll get colds. Besides Santa Claus will know if your awake or asleep." Labrador said.

"Can't we stay for a little longer? We want to make snowmans."

Frau chuckled. "Sorry but that won't be for a long while. I guarantee that tomorrow when you wake up the snow will be so piled up you can make a snow fort. And also have a snow ball fight."

"Really Bishop Frau?"

"That is if you go to sleep."

"We will!"

"I want to go to sleep right away." Another kid said happily.

"Well here we go." Frau said picking most of them up and walking back to the church.

Labrador and Castor helped the rest of the kids, until it was just Teito and Ouka left. "I guess we better be going home too. It is getting pretty chilly outside." As she walked about a few steps, she noticed Teito wasn't following.

She turned. "Teito-kun?"

Teito was looking up at the snow with a peaceful smile. "I have a lot of happy memories about snow. Memories of my family before the war took place."

Ouka didn't know what to say about that. After a few moments Teito looked back at her. "Well we better get back. We don't want to get a cold right before Christmas."

"Yeah."

* * *

Emerald eyes opened suddenly, which hurt since the sunlight was strong. Teito sat up and looked around. "It's already morning..." He yawn sleepily. He didn't get much sleep since he stayed up half the night caroling and finishing Ouka's present.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Teito. We're going to go open our presents." Haruken said already in his clothes, with Mikage on his head.

"Pya~!"

Once Teito was dressed, they both walked over to the courtyard. Almost everyone in the church was there. Kids were already playing with their new toys. Bishops and Nuns were exchanging gifts.

"Huh? That's weird?" Teito said.

Hrauken looked over at his friend. "What is?"

"Frau's not here."

"What are you saying, Brat?"

Haruken and Teito looked behind them. "Ah!"

"F-Frau? Is that you?" Teito asked the huge Santa Claus.

"Of course it is." Frau said leaning down and taking off the beard for a second, before putting it back on. He then whispered, "The doll freak_ insisted _that I dress up as Santa Claus.-"

BAM

"What was that, Frau?" Castor said smiling creepily. As his doll had hit Frau in the head with it's foot.

"Um...Bishop Frau?"

The blonde haired Bishop looked at Haruken. "What is it?"

"Here." In his hands landed a huge box.

Frau opened it and looked inside, before closing it. "What was your name again?"

"Haruken Oak."

"Maybe I'll see you around more often." Frau said as he ran off quickly to enjoy his present, before Castor could catch on.

"What did you give him?" Teito asked as Castor had went off with his Mrs. Claus robot, to track down Frau.

"You should know that by now, Teito." Haruken said walking off to open his own presents.

Tetio's cheeks grew slightly red. "Teito-kun!"

"Huh?" Teito looked up to see Ouka. "Oh Ouka, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She smiled cheerful. "Thanks for the present, it's lovely." That's when he noticed she was wearing his failed attempt at sewing a scarf.

"Really? You sure it's not still cold with it on. I did such a horrible job on it." He heard her giggle.

"Even if you did, at least you put in the effort and thought into it. As they say it's the thought that counts. Anyway...it's not cold, it's really warm." Ouka said snuggling into the scarf he made with his own hands.

Teito blushed even more. "Um..your welcome."

"This is yours." Ouka gave him a box. As he opened it and took it out, his eyes widen in surprise. "I hope you like it. It was kinda of a last minute thing. And since you said snow gave you such wonderful memories, I thought you would like it."

The present was a snowflake pendent. "I don't like it...I love it. Thanks, Ouka." He put it around his neck.

"I'm glad. I also got something for Mikage in there, since you say he keeps running off." Teito pulled out a ribbon with a bell attached.

As he put on Mikage. Ouka said that she had to run and give out some more presents. As Teito watched her, he gripped his pendent. _'Now I have another wonderful snow memory.'_

* * *

**The Black Hawks Christmas Special**

Kuroyuri and Haruse

"Haruse how is it coming along?" Kuroyuri asked.

"Oh it's almost finished. I just need to add the frosting." Haruse was handed a tube of frosting. "What is this?"

"It's my newest creation. Blue Sky Frosting." Haruse paled at the name.

"How about we put it on half the cake and the other frosting on the rest?"

Kuroyuri's face lit up. "That's a good idea, Haruse! Everyone will love that."

Haruse put on the finishing touches of the Christmas Cake.

* * *

Konatsu Warren and Hyuuga

Konatsu dropped the whole stack of paperwork, making it scatter everywhere. But that wasn't what he was focusing on. "What are you doing, Kona-chan?"

"Your actu-actually do-doing w-" Konastu could only watch in shock as Hyuuga finished one paperwork after another.

"Is it really that strange? I just didn't want Kona-chan to miss the Christmas party. I just couldn't take the guilt of being a scourge this Christmas. Unlike, Aya-tan~!" He then stamped the last paper and stood up. "There all done." Hyuuga passed by the still shocked Konastu.

"Since you dropped all those papers, their yours. I'm gonna go bother Aya-tan now." Hyuuga said happily walking off. As Konastu still stood there thinking it _was _too good to be true.

* * *

Ayanami and Hyuuga

"Aya-tan~!" Hyuuga said cheerfully entering his office.

"*Sigh* What is it now, Hyuuga?" Ayanami said working on his paperwork.

"I've got a present."

"No." Ayanami without even looking up.

"Awww but you'll love it." Hyuuga said trying to convince him.

"Fine..." Ayanami stopped working and looked up at him with a irritated expression. "...What is it?"

Hyuuga grinned and unclasped his hands. "Mrrow!" Hyuuga watched Ayanami's interesting facial expression, at the little white kitten in his hands.

"Why is it a kitten?"

"Because I heard animals are great stress relievers. They also help your health. And I heard that the best pet that does that is a cat." Hyuuga set the kitten down on his desk. "Besides isn't he cute?"

Aynanami watched the kitten explore his desk. "You may leave now, Hyuuga."

"Yes sir!" As he exited the room he kept the door open a crack to see what Ayanami would do next.

He watched as Ayanami picked up the kitten and started to pet it with a rare slight smile. Now that's something you don't see everyday.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed it. So this is the extra theme and the extra extra story. That doesn't even go with the plot. I just put it in here for fun. Besides I felt like writing something about the Black Hawks. Anyway...did anyone see the new chapter. So sad...but then I'm still wondering about the wings they get. I think it has something to do with the church theme. I wanna see Frau soon. Hopefully next chapter if not and this keeps going on for a few more chapters. It'll almost be like not seeing Lavi (D. Gray Man) in a long time. (Still hoping Lavi appears in the next next month's chapter.)

I was gonna upload this yesterday but I didn't have the time. But I will be probably updating around Mondays or Tuesdays. I've been busy with school and other fanfics, I'm writing.

Thanks to **Lucky x Steist and KaristaZ **for favorite and following. Also thanks to anyone who reviewed. Sorry if I forgot anyone. Read and Review Please.


	6. Theme D: Dancing

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme D: Dancing**

"What's everyone rushing around for?" Teito asked Frau as he watched Bishops and Nuns alike running around and setting up decorations in the courtyard.

"You mean you don't know?" Frau said surprised.

Teito deadpanned. "Of course not. I didn't even know what Christmas was."

Frau returned back to putting up a decoration. "Every year we hold a charity ball."

"What's that?"

"A charity ball is like the balls the royals have. The dancing and all. But this one is for the poor people too. Really anyone can come. And we raise money for the poor." Frau explained while putting balloons on the banner, which said 'Charity Ball', above the fountain.

"Sounds nice..." Teito trailed off lost in thought. Frau noticed he was being too quiet. He looked over at him to see Teito smiling with a blush.

He grinned. "Let me guess your planning to ask brat #2?" Frau grinned even more, when Teito's face lit up in embarrassment for getting caught. He just loved to tease him.

"Well Mikage was gonna ask Kururu out." Teito stated childishly trying to change the subject.

"Pya!" Mikage shook his head to the denie the fact, but you could tell it was true.

"Aw geez brat everyone all knows that you like her, so you don't have to hide it. And Mikage great job on getting a older women." Frau gave a thumbs up to Mikage.

"Pya..." Mikage gave up.

"Frau...what are you doing?" A sickly sweet voice said.

Frau turned back to the decorations he was working on. "Nothing just working."

"I really doubt that." Castor said before turning to Teito, Labrador right behind him.

"Teito-kun did Frau explained what's going on?"

"Yeah he did."

Labrador smiled. "Is this your first time dancing?"

Teito froze now that he thought about it... "Well when I was a slave I never really had time for that. All I ever did was fight. I did dance a little with Ouka at her ball. But I'm not that good at dancing."

Castor smiled almost creepily. "Then Frau can teach you."

"What?!" They both yelled.

Castor held up a few porn books. "You should really find a better hiding place, Frau. You should know me by now. And if you don't help out...let's just say there will be consequences." Castor turned and walked away with Labrador.

Despite it being spring, there was a cold chill to the air. "That crazy puppeteer always blackmailing me. *sigh* Well I did promise to help you impress the girl." Frau got down from the ladder and started walking away, with Teito not far behind.

* * *

Teito and Frau stood in the middle of Frau's room. There was a awkward and tense atmosphere around them. "Let's just get this over with already. I don't like this situation either. I don't want to dance with another guy." Teito said breaking the atmosphere.

"True. Okay so you'll be the girl and I'm the guy."

"Why can't I be the guy? Besides doesn't your name mean 'women'?" Teito said teasing him.

"That's because your a brat. Got it, brat?" Frau replied.

"Okay okay I get it."

"Now we both hold each others right hand. And then since I'm the guy I hold onto your waist and you hold onto my shoulder." They got into that awkward position.

"What next?" Teito said wanting to get this over with, before somebody caught them and destroyed his reputation as a guy.

"You just move back and forth. Like this." They moved in a slow circle, and sometimes Teito would step on his foot.

"Ouch! That is it! We're through, I can't take this anymore!" Frau exclaimed right when the door opened.

"Teito-kun, Bishop Frau?..." They move away from each other quickly.

"Ouka, it's not what you think! Frau was just teaching me how to dance for the upcoming charity ball." Teito said explaining the misunderstanding.

"Oh really?"

"What is it Ouka?" Teito asked.

"I was just..." Ouka seemed to get really shy. "...gonna ask you if you wanted to go to the ball with me? It's that I have those kinds of feelings for you. It's just I don't really know anyone around my age that I trust. So we're just going as friends."

"Sure!" Teito's face lit up as did Ouka's.

Frau couldn't wait until they actually confessed.

* * *

At The Ball

Ouka wore the same dress she wore that night, at the ball at the castle. Teito also wore the same suit as that night. They happily danced back and forth in a circle.

As Frau, Labrador, Hakuren, and Mikage on Hakuren's head watched them. "Why don't they get it over with already? It's so obvious they both have feelings for each other." Frau said he also wore the same suit of that night.

"You can't rush true love, Frau. Love is just like a blooming rose." Labrador said softly, serving a flower drink.

"Pya~!" Mikage agreed stealing glances at Kururu.

"By the way where is, Bishop Castor?" Hakuren asked.

"The puppet freak? He's with Razette dancing." Frau said pointing them out in the crowd. "That's another couple that still needs to realize their feelings. Seriously how long as it been. Probably more then a decade."

"For once Frau I can agree with you on something." Labrador stated.

* * *

**Extra Theme D: Duplicate**

"Teito-kun?" Ouka asked confused.

"Yes my princess?" Teito said kissing her hand and looking up at her with affectionate eyes. That made Ouka blush.

"Are you okay?" She had never seen him act like this.

"I'm perfectly fine as long as I'm with you." Teito said smiling at her.

Ouka backed away. "Your kinda creeping me out, Teito-kun." All the words he was saying to her, were sweet and all, but she knew Teito would never say those things. "Are you really, Teito-kun?"

"Of course I am. I know everything about you even..." He whispered something to her.

Her whole face flushed red. Just then the real Teito seem to pass by and the duplicate was nowhere to be seen. "Hm? What's wrong, Ouka?"

A sounding slap echoed through the church. "Pervert!" Ouka yelled before running off.

Leaving a confused Teito holding his now red cheek. "What did I do?"

Meanwhile a certain blond bishop was laughing his head off, before a certain puppet freak started stepping on his head.

Just another day in the 7th district Barsburg Church.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed. Sorry if it's short. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm in a really good mood today so I felt like writing and updating. Yeah I think the extra theme was more of Ouka's POV but it still turned out good. Thanks to **Kanari and ThorongilAnime** for reviewing. Also thanks to anyone who reviewed, story alerted, fav. story, etc. Sorry if I forgot anyone.** Read and Review Please.**


	7. Theme E: Eyes & Extra Theme E: Easter

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme E: Eyes**

"Ugh...I'm so tried..." A certain blonde Bishop had just come home from his nightly patrol. As he stumbled sleepily over to his bed, he didn't notice anything strange until he pulled back the covers.

"What are you doing here, you brat!?"

Being woken up by the yell Teito sat up. "Is that anyway to be talking to my beautiful master?" He said, red eyes glaring at Frau.

Frau then realized his mistake, he had just yelled at Mikhail. "Wait! I didn't mean too! I was just surprised..." He said trying to get out of it.

"I see..."

There was a long silence. "So...why are you here anyway?"

"Because Master's feelings for Raphel's Master is annoying. Beside someone as beautiful as my Master doesn't deserve her. Anyway...you know what will occur if they only have one child!"

"Wh-"

"It will be catastrophic! That's why we have to make Raphel's Master hate my Master."

Frau sweat dropped at Mikhail's over dramatic story. "But wouldn't that hurt Teito's feelings. And besides they are both the prince and princess of the two kingdoms. If they were to marry then it would bring them together and create peace. And I really doubt they will have only one kid."

"That's not the point! The point is that I don't want to share a host with Raphel!"

Frau raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Are you and Raphel having a fight?"

Mikhail's face turned slight pink. "No!"

_'Wow even Mikhail is bad at lying. Like host, like stone.' _Frau thought as he grinned.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face, Zehel." Mikhail said sharply. "In the morning, we start the plan." Mikhail laid back in and pulled the covers over him.

"Oi! Why can't you sleep in your own bed! Oi!" Frau gave up and decided he'll just have to sleep in the coffin with the cramped space.

**TO BE CONTINUED...MAYBE**

* * *

**Extra Theme E: Easter**

As Teito walked through the fountain courtyard, he was lost in thought about a certain someone. "Eh? Ah!" Teito fell down as he had just stepped on something round.

He picked up the brightly colored shaped egg. "Eh? What is this?" He then realized that it was plastic and opened it to find a flower candy inside. "Odd..."

"Oh Teito-kun!"

Teito stood up. "Good morning Labrador-san." He held up the egg. "What is this?"

Labrador smiled. "It's a Easter Egg, Teito-kun."

"Easter?" He question.

"It's when you hide eggs with candy in them and the brats go around trying to find them." Frau explained coming out of nowhere with Castor.

"You can also leave a special basket full of goodies for someone too." Castor said almost giving advice to Teito.

Teito gave the egg back to Labrador and dragged Frau off somewhere.

A little later...

"What's this?" Ouka asked Kururu as a basket had appeared in front of her room.

"I think it's what you would call a Easter basket." Kururu replied.

"'Have a Happy Easter- from your secret admirer.'" Ouka read the card attach to it, as she did her face got red.

"How dare they send you candy! Ouka-sama doesn't need candy, it'll make you fat and unattractive." Kururu said angrily.

"No it won't. Not if you don't balance it right with veggies. Besides don't you think it's sweet~!"

A certain teen smiled happily when he heard that.

* * *

**Black Hawk's Easter**

"I hope you all like my special made blue sky candy!" Kuroyuri said happily as all the members have been given candy by him/her.

They all paled at the name expect for Konastu who was happily eating the candy without any troubles.

Haruse ate it out of consideration, but fainted upon eating one bite of it.

Hyuuga pushed all his candy over to Konastu, saying he doesn't eat candy. Seeing that Ayanami gave all his candy to Hyuuga to eat, like it was punishment for not eating the candy that Kuroyuri had made.

Ayanami seem to enjoy watching Hyuuga eating the candy...oddly. It was just another day in the Black Hawks.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed. Sorry if it's so short and not very funny. I'm home sick today and I really don't feel good. I want to thank** Teika Vertrag **for the idea of the theme. I also want to thank **Rea-chan and Thorongil Anime, **who has reviewed almost every chapter. ** Read and Review Please.**


	8. Theme F: Flying, Extra Theme F: Flowers

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme F: Flying**

"Are you sure this will work?" Teito asked Faru, climbing onto one the church's Hawkziles.

"Of course it'll work. Have my plans ever failed before?" Teito was about to open his mouth. "Actually don't answer that. I'll go get brat #2 now." Frau walked off leaving Teito alone.

"This is so not gonna go well..." Teito sat there waiting nervously and anxiously. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He was so nervous that his palms started getting sweaty.

Just a few moments ago Frau had proposed that the plan for today would be 'Ask Ouka if she would enjoy flying on a Hawkzile.' Right now he had gone to ask her and if she said yes, then he'll have to fly her around in the sky.

"Teito-kun!" He heard a sweet voice call that almost made his heart stop. Teito turned to see the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on.

He felt his heart pick up speed as he looked into Ouka's sparkling eyes. "I would love to go flying with you." At that sentence Teito could almost feel his heart bursting with happiness but also with 'I hope I don't mess this up' syndrome.

"G-Great! Climb on up then!" Teito held out his hand to her. She smiled and grabbed his hand. He was shocked her hands were so soft, that he'll love to hold her hand forever.

"Teito-kun are you okay?" Ouka asked innocently.

Teito could hear Frau trying to stifle his laugh in the background. "Yeah I'm fine." He helped her up on the Hawkzile and placed her hands on his shoulders.

He took a deep breath to calm down his heart and so he could concentrate.

The Hawkzile with a burst of speed lifted off the ground and into the air. "Ah!" Ouka surprised quickly put her arms around his waist. He felt his face heat up more.

Teito slowed down and drove through the clouds and bright blue endless sky. "Ah...It's so beautiful!" Ouka exclaimed with a smile.

"Y-Yeah." Teito said agreeing, smiling at the perfect day. He felt like the happiest man in the world. Flying through the beautiful sky with his crush on a perfect day such as this. It was almost too perfect.

"Ouka..."

"Hm?" Teito turned a little so he could see her.

He felt his heartbeat increase again and almost felt like backing out, but he had to this. It was the perfect moment to do it.

"I...I...I love you, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburgg."

"What!?" Ouka yelled over the roar of a nearby engine. "Sorry Teito-kun I couldn't hear you! Could you repeat that!"

Teito cursed who ever that was who had ruined the moment and turned back to the Hawkzile's controls. "Never mind..."

Somewhere else...

"Achoo!" Ayanami sneezed.

"Ah Aya-tan~ your not catching a cold are you?" Hyuuga asked flying on a Hawkzile beside him.

"I think someone was cursing me just now."

"Well that's a weird way of putting it."

* * *

**Extra Theme F: Flowers**

"Teito-kun what is it?" Labrador asked him as he had been standing there staring at the flowers for a few hours now.

"What do you think would be some good flowers for O...a girl." Teito said correcting himself, though Labrador already knew who it was for.

He smiled warmly. "Maybe some sliver roses and flower candies would work." Labrador said handing him a bouquet of one.

"So you're really thinking of confessing?" Frau said teasing Teito. "And with flowers? That's the most used confession ever!"

"What you got any better ideas?" Teito asked deadpanning since none of Frau's ideas have worked yet.

"Lots of them. Now let's go brainstorm!" Frau gave the flowers back to Labrador and dragged Teito off somewhere.

"Bishop Labrador?" Ouka asked walking up to him.

"Ah Princess Roseamanelle nice timing. I was just about to give you these." Labrador handed the bouquet to her.

"Flowers? Thank you. They're so lovely!" Ouka said. Her eyes became sad and she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Thanks again." She then walked off.

_'If only he would have gave me some...' _

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed. I want to thank **Teika Vertrag, YuuiOotori, and Faydria.** I also want to thank everyone who story alerted or favorite the story.**  
**

**And in response to Faydria's review:** Yes I do write more serious stuff. This is actually my first time writing a successful humor story. Since I'm usually bad at writing humor. I have alot of D. Gray Man oneshots about Lavi x Lenalee, I have one about Allen x Road, and just one about Allen that I wrote a day or two ago. I just finished a Bleach/D. Gray Man crossover and right now I am writing two D. Gray Man/Fairy Tail crossovers. I also have two oneshots of Dazzle/Hatenkou Yuugi. I also do have a Ichigo x Tatsuki oneshot from Bleach too. And a crossover of Bleach and The Sight. That was my very first story to write so it's not that great. You can look up all the fanfics on my account.

The ones that I am currently writing now are this and

**'Shattered Dragon, Frowning Clown'- **Over and over again both Allen and Natsu have the same nightmares for a month. Was does it mean? And was this about a roaring dragon in it? And why did they disappear shortly after the nightmare had gone? NaLu, Allen x Road, and more.

**'The Spark of The**** Past'-**Even after the Earl and Noah clan were defeated, the Akuma still lived, evolved and brought tragedy onto this world. Tears fell from my two colored eyes as Lenalee left for good. "I guess I have no choice..." I sat the three bundles on the ground in front of me. I lifted my hammer and activated my most special technique, Time Paradox. Parings- Lavi x Lenalee, Allen x Road, Kanda x Fem. Alma.

The oneshot that I wrote just recently about Allen: **'Play Minstrel**** Play'- **The song was peacefully that, for a moment it took away our sorrows and troubles. But something changed after that day. We couldn't tell but the song was a haunting melody from his past. Oneshot/Songfic.

Well that's about it. I can't list all my fanfics but you can look them up on my account. So Read and Review and Have a great day!


	9. Theme G: Ghost & Extra Theme G: Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme G: Ghost**

"Have you heard about it?" One of the nuns asked Ouka.

"Heard about what?" Ouka asked eating her eye fish soup.

"They say that their have been sightings of a ghost at night. Only a rare few have seen it. One even claimed that it was one of the seven ghosts, the one named Zehel." Another nun stated. The explanation sent shivers down her spine.

"Of course that's probably just some people playing pranks or going crazy themselves. Nobody can really see the Seven Ghosts, unless you were one of them yourself or had some type of power." A third nun replied to comfort them all. Since the church was suppose to a be a peaceful and safe place. Not a fearful place.

"That's true." Ouka agreed but it didn't stop her from still feeling a little uneasy.

* * *

"Geez these rumors. Can't they just forget about it." Frau said gobbling down his eyefish soup since these rumors were making him agitated.

"Well maybe you should stop going out for a while and maybe they will stop." Teito suggested. "Besides it's not like they know it's you anyway."

They sat there silently eating their eyefish soups. Teito looked up at Frau to see why he was so quiet, and saw a familiar grin. He sighed. "Frau please don't tell me you came up with another plan?"

"Don't be like that. This plan will actually work this time." Frau said trying to persuade him.

"Positive?"

Frau grinned and did a thumbs up. "100%!"

"Let's hear it then."

"Okay tonight-"

"No." Teito said suddenly. As he got up and left the dining room.

Frau followed soon after. "Why not? It's nothing bad."

Teito looked at him in disbelief. "With your perverted mind? I doubt it. Besides the word 'tonight' and you using it, don't go together as a 'good plan'."

"Am I really that perverted?" Frau asked.

"May I remind you the first few plans you had."

"Okay okay I get it. But this isn't what your thinking. It's about those ghost rumors. What if you were to try to scare her. And then she'll cling to you and you two will be alone so you can confess." Frau suggested.

Teito stopped walking and his face turned flushed. "Um maybe..." He turned looked over at Frau shyly. "Do you really think it'll work?"

"Positive!" Frau exclaimed giving him a thumbs up.

Teito crossed his arms and sighed giving up. "Fine..."

"Great! Be at the courtyard tonight." Frau ran off some where.

Teito looked around. "Hm I wonder where Mikage ran off to. I better go find Haukren then."

* * *

"What are we doing out here again, Tetio-kun?" Ouka asked as she walked into the courtyard with him.

"Um...Uh...Well did you know that the courtyard and the church is so much more beautifuler at night?" Teito replied.

"Really?" Ouka looked around. "It kinda looks more creepy and gloomy."

Tetio sweat dropped at his failed plan and nervously laughed. "Yeah it does...but have you seen the sky at night? With it littered with bright shining stars and the moon. I think you can even see the Big Dipper from here." Teito said pointing to the constellation.

Ouka looked up with him. "Yeah your right the night sky is beautiful. Oh! And there is even the Little Dipper. How cute!"

Teito watched her smile and his heart started to race faster. _'Maybe just maybe Frau's plan will work this time.' _He started to blush and stutter. "O-Ouka?"

"What is it?" As she turned to face him. Her long ponytails move gently in the soft wind and the moon shined on her lighting up features that he had never seen before. She looked beautiful.

He became more nervous to where he could barely utter a word. He tried calming down but every time he would look into her eyes, he would get more nervous. "Teito-kun, what's wrong? Do you have a fever?" She asked since his face was so red.

Just as he worked up the courage to say it, something had to happen. A slight movement of something white was seen out of the corner of their eye. "Wh-What was that?" Teito asked a little surprised, not wanting to admit that he was actually frightened.

"I don't know. Let's go see." Teito would've thought she would be scared. But she seemed to be interested since she lead the way over there.

They looked behind the fountain and found something white crawling around on the ground. Teito felt like running away at the sight but didn't when he saw Ouka watching it curiously and calmly. And he was suppose to be the strong one here.

"Ouka hey let's-" Teito was about to suggested getting out of here, when a familiar sound came from the white thing.

"Brurupya!" The white jumped at him kinda scaring him and making him fall backwards.

"Teito-kun are you okay?" Ouka asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Teito said hoping she didn't catch that he was actually frightened of Mikage.

"Looks like you found Mikage. Well I'm going to go catch up on my beauty sleep. Good night Teito-kun." Ouka said walking off.

Teito watched her disappointed. "That stupid perverted Bishop. I should never ask help from him again. And you Mikage will never mess up my confession again or I will tell Kururu that you love her." Teito said threatening his friend.

Mikage nodded his head quickly. "Pya..." Knowing Teito was in a pretty bad mood after so many failed attempts.

* * *

**Extra G: Games**

"Your turn Teito-kun!" Ouka said cheerfully.

Teito looked down at his chess pieces. Only seeing a few pawns left and his King and Queen. He couldn't believe he was losing to her. Of course that was mostly because he loved to see her smile and kept getting distracted by her.

A few turns later...

"Checkmate!" Ouka stated. Teito couldn't believe this. He could hear Frau laughing his head off at him, Castor smiled trying to hide that he was amused by this, Labrador you couldn't tell if he was amused or happy because Ouka was enjoying his flower candy, and Hakuren he didn't try to hide the fact he was amused by this.

"That was fun. Why don't we play another game?" She suggested.

"That's a great idea. What game do you think we should play?" Castor asked politely.

"How about hide and seek?"

Teito froze at the idea. "That's a great idea. How about Frau be 'it'?" Castor suggested.

"I think that's a great idea." Labrador said agreeing with Castor.

"Why am I 'it'?" Frau asked before he got the idea after Hakuren whispered it to him. "Right. Okay I'll be 'it' then. You brats and puppet freak go hide already." Frau said closing his eyes and started the counting.

"1...2...3..."

All the others ran off somewhere, leaving Teito somewhere to hide. "Here Teito-kun this way." Ouka said leading him somewhere.

They finally found a place in a storage closet that was pretty big. Teito knew why all the others had agreed to this. Teito sat down on the dusty floor next to Ouka. His heart speed up and his face flushed. Luckily it was dark in there so she couldn't see his face.

"Ouka there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"...I...I l-"

The door opened quickly shining light into the darken room. "Ha! Found you brats!" Frau exclaimed happily.

"I guess that means I'm 'it'." Ouka said standing leaving the room and walking away.

Teito gave Frau a look that could really kill. "Frau..."

"Oh you were?..." Frau realized he had just messed it up again.

Teito started to approach Frau with a evil aura. "Teito please don't look at me like that...Teito? Teito..?" Frau then proceeded to ran through the halls of the church with a murderous Teito right behind him.

"...20...Ready or not here I come!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed. I would like to thank **littleprincess for reviewing. And for everyone else who favorite, story alerted, following, etc. **The ghost one is not really because Halloween is coming up but it works with the holiday. Speaking of Halloween since next is Theme H there will be a Halloween special. And no I did not plan for a Halloween special to be close to Halloween. I wondered how many times I have typed Halloween now lol. I also just recently found out I was born under a full moon. It would explain why I'm so strange.

**In response to littleprincess's review:**

Thanks for the request. I could since it only takes about 2 or 3 hours to write this. But the problem is I have a lot of stuff to do. I do my homework right when I get home which is about around 3:20 and it sometimes till 4 to do it. An let's just say 10th grade is hard. I have to take this important test Wednesday that all sophomores have to take. And I have a test like everyday.

Also like I mention last chapter I have 2 other fanfics that I'm currently writing right now. One **'Shattered Dragon, Frowning Clown'**I have kinda a writer's block on it right now. And I also have a kinda schedule thing.

Monday- it's this fanfic.

Tuesdays- Anime and working on **'The Spark of The Past'**

Wednesdays- **'The Spark of The Past'**

Thursdays- Anime and working on **'Shattered D****ragon, Frowning Clown'**

Fridays- **'Shattered Dragon, Frowning Clown'**

Saturdays- Animes, Mangas, just resting, and working on another major fanfic. (Which I won't mention the name of.) And recently I haven't finished the next for **'Shattered Dragon, Frowning Clown'** till a week after the due date. Mostly because I've been having writer's block on it.

Sundays- I have Church and my family loves to bother me a lot during the weekends. And I usually fall asleep on Sundays. Also starting in a couple of months is a major Youth Group event we have every year. And it will take up a lot of my time.

Sorry that you have to wait. But it is worth the wait I think.

Anyway thanks to everyone and next will be a real ghost story!

**Read and Review! And have a great day!**


	10. Theme H: Harmony & Theme H: Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost. **

**I do not own ****'Raggs Requiem' from 07 Ghost sang by: Noria Shiraishi** or **'The 14th's Melody/The Musician' From D. Gray Man Sang by: Sanae Kobayashi. **  


Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme H: Harmony**

Through the silent bright morning air, a smooth peaceful song filled the air.

"_**hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni (**__**Through the stars through the snow through the memories)**__**  
kimi no ashiato sagasu **__**(You search for your footprints)**__**  
doka towa no yasuragi ( **__**somehow in this tranquil eternity)**__**  
koko wa yume no tochuu de ( **__**This place is in the midst of dreams)**_

**osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku** (_**You run up the slope with your fledgling wings)**__**  
michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku ( **__**Straying from the path with this sealed eye)**_

**hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni** (_**Through the stars through the snow through the memories)**__**  
kimi no ashiato sagasu **__**(You search for your footprints)**__**  
doka towa no yasuragi ( **__**somehow in this tranquil eternity)**__**  
koko wa yume no tochuu de ( **__**This place is in the midst of dreams)**_

**itsuka subete modorite (**_**Someday everything will return to what it was)-" **_

"Brurupya!" Mikage exclaimed happily as he jumped back onto Teito's head, who was leaning up against a tree in the middle of the garden.

Teito looked up to see Hakuren standing there. "Are you still depressed?"

He looked away. "I'm not depressed."

Hakuren sat next to him and Mikage proceeded to land on his head again. "I heard that all of your plans of confessing to Princess Roseamanelle failed."

"...Fine maybe I'm a little depressed." Teito finally admitted.

"Instead of just planing. Why don't you just confess to her in the most normal way possible." Hakuren suggested.

Teito almost faceplam himself for not thinking of that himself. "Yeah that would probably work." Teito got up. "See ya later, Hakuren. And thanks."

Hakuren watched Teito walk away, with Mikage still on his head.

"Hey Brat-" Tetio cut Frau off.

"I don't need another of your failed plans, so just go away." Tetio walked on toward his destination.'

"What is with that brat? I'll just trying to help."

"Ouka?" Teito asked looking around a door. "Hm...I wonder where she is?" He mumbled before he froze and his heart skipped a beat at the voice.

**"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita (So the little infant fell into a deep sleep)**

**ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao (Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two …)**

**daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume (Surfaces numerous of your faces)**

**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni ( A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth)**

**umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga ( On the night when the silver eyes were trembling , the shining you was born)**

**ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo ( Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth)**

**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru ( I will still continue to pray)**

**douka konoko ni ai wo ( Please bestow upon this child your love)**

**tsunaida te ni kisu wo ( Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss)"**

Teito watched as his crush finished singing and smiled at Razette, who was listening.

Razette grinned and happily hummed the song to herself. "My Mom used to sing it to me as a lullaby. It's beautiful isn't it?"

Razette nodded her head. Seemed like Ouka and Razette became good friends.

Gathering up the courage, Teito walked out from behind one of the pillars. "H-Hi Ouka." He said nervously.

She smiled at him, which made his heart beat faster. "Good Morning, Teito-kun."

Razette getting the idea left and swam back into the underground waterways.

"That was a nice song." Teito said breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Yes it is. I heard you can sing too. Can..you maybe sing something?" She asked with a dust of color on her cheeks.

"S-Sure." Knowing he couldn't say no to her. Teito sat down beside her on the edge of the fountain and began to sing.

_**"hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni (Through the stars through the snow through the memories)  
kimi no ashiato sagasu (You search for your footprints)  
doka towa no yasuragi ( somehow in this tranquil eternity)  
koko wa yume no tochuu de ( This place is in the midst of dreams)**_

_**osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku (You run up the slope with your fledgling wings)  
michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku ( Straying from the path with this sealed eye)**_

_**hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni (Through the stars through the snow through the memories)  
kimi no ashiato sagasu (You search for your footprints)  
doka towa no yasuragi ( somehow in this tranquil eternity)  
koko wa yume no tochuu de ( This place is in the midst of dreams)**_

_**itsuka subete modorite (Someday everything will return to what it was)**_

_**sora no hate hitorikiri ( The one place at the top of the sky)  
anata ga matsu yasuragi (is peacefully waiting for you,)  
hikari no ato nokoshite (rusting the future after the light in good hands)**_

_**osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku ( You run up the slope with your fledgling wings)**_  
_**michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku ( Straying from the path with this sealed eye)**_

_**yume ni ai ni kokoro ni ( Through dreams through love through the heart)**_  
_**kimi no ashiato sagasu (You search for your footprints)**_  
_**towa no hikari nokoshite ( Leaving behind the eternal light)**_  
_**furugi no nai tsubasa de ( on steady wings)**_

_**towa no ai wo anata ni (To you, eternal love will)"**_

Ouka clapped as Teito ended his song. He looked away trying to hide his blush. "T-Thanks."

"Oh that's right! I have to go help the nuns with something." She got up. "See you later, Tetio-kun. Thanks for the song." Ouka then walked off.

He got up and was about to call after her, but stopped himself. Telling himself that he would tell her when the time was right. And just spending time with her now was enough.

**Extra Theme H: Halloween**

"BOO!"

"Ahhhhh!" A really girly scream sounded throughout the haunted house, that the church had put on themselves.

"Teito-kun? Are you okay?" Ouka asked as he was the one had screamed.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay." Teito said a little embarrassed and tried to not look like he had screamed. He wasn't used to all this stuff, even though he had been a slave and everything.

"Hahahahahahah!" Teito turned his attention to the grim reaper laughing in front of him, and scowled.

"Keep it up Frau and I'll kick you into next week." He threatened.

"Hehe yeah right. Like a little brat like you can even touch me." Frau stated putting his head on Teito's head.

Teito narrowed his eyes and grabbed Frau's arm, throwing him unto his back on the floor.

"Uh?" It went so fast that he couldn't tell what just happened. By the time he got up and got ready for the next person to scare, he found out Teito and Ouka had gone on ahead. "That brat."

"Ahhhhh!"

Frau smirked and shook his head. "And it looks like he will always be a brat too."

"Ha...ha...ha." Teito's heart was beating fast with another surprise scare, even Ouka looked a little surprise and scared. "Labrador-san...I know this is a haunted house and all but...Do you have to be that real life like?"

Labrador looked like a real vampire with the fangs and everything, even some roses too. "What are you talking about? My name isn't Labrador, it's Drac Labra! Now let me suck your blood!" Labrador stated creepily while licking his lips.

"Ahhhhhh!" We both screamed and ran for it.

Once they were a good distance away, Tetio laid on the floor to rest while Ouka looked around at the darken walls. "Teito-kun..?"

"What is it?" Teito asked standing up.

"D-Do you hear something?"

Right when he was about to say no, a loud creak was heard behind them. They both slowly looked behind them, but since it was so dark they couldn't see anything.

Zombie robot dolls came walking towards them at all directions. A room lit up next to them. Castor was dressed up as a bloody scientist or maybe it was Frankenstein. "Welcome to my laboratory! Mahahahaha!"

Teito grabbed Ouka's hand, dodged past the dolls and got out there fast.

"Finally...were out...of there." Teito said out of breath, finally out of the Haunted House. The only reason he went in there for is because Frau said it would be the perfect confession place. Well that plan went horribly wrong. Frau probably did just to scare him.

"That was pretty fun, Teito-kun." Ouka said smiling with her cat ears perking up and her cat tail swishing. Teito almost thought they were real.

He himself was dressed up as a wolf. The only thing he could come up with on such a short notice. "O-Ouka...?"

"What is it?"

"D-D..Do you think I'm..a wimp?" There he said it. The thing he had thinking about the whole time.

"No I don't think so. Actually I think your very brave."

"Wait what? B-But I screamed like a girl and got scared?" Teito was confused.

"Well I was pretty scared too. And I think it's nice to see someone also as scare as I was. Since it's no fun when your scared and the other person your with isn't. It becomes really boring then. Besides I like guys who are honest with their feelings. A lot of guys usually try to hide them and take advantage of a girl in that situation."

"And w-where did you hear that?" Teito asked curiously.

"From Kururu."

Teito sweat dropped. _'Of course.' _

His eyes widen in realization. "So you l-like me?" Teito asked blushing.

"Yeah!" Ouka exclaimed bluntly. "Your one of my closest friends!"

Teito's courage just shattered and blew away in the wind like dust. "Y-Yeah friends!" He said grinning back at her.

"Well I had fun! I'm going to go meet up with some of the nuns now." Ouka then walked off.

_'If only...'_

**Black Hawks Halloween Special**

"Aya-tan~! What are you going to be for Halloween?" Hyuuga asked cheerfully.

Ayanami sighed. "Why would I do such childish things?"

"Because this year were having a Halloween party!" Hyuuga replied giving him a handout.

"No." Ayanami said not even taking one look at the flyer.

Later...

"How did I ever agree to this?" Ayanami asked standing there with cat ears and a cat tail.

"Who wants some of my Sky Blue Candy!" Kuroyuri called out.

Haruse paled at the sight of them. But ate one anyway out of consideration for his friend. Of course he would even faint for him. You wonder how Kuroyuri hasn't even figured out how his friend keeps fainting.

Kuroyuri was dressed up as a vampire. Haruse was a werewolf. Hyuuga a evil scientist. Konastu wore a rabbit suit that Hyuuga had forced him to wear. The brown haired guy was a mummy.

So most of the people except for Ayanami and Konastu fainted because of the candy. They all watched marathons of scary movies.

Ayanami uninterested by all the fake acting and blood scenes, wanting to rather finished his paperwork instead or at least do some real killing to see real expressions of people who were about to die.

Hyuuga watched the movies a little interested but still thinking that the acting was so fake.

Konastu secretly hugged his blanket to him at the bloody scenes and closed his eyes at all the intense parts.

Kuroyuri cheered and happily watched it.

Haruse watched bored to **death.**

And the brown haired guy slept through it all.

Just another day in the Black Hawks.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed. Sorry if it's not that funny. I've been really tired lately and lazy. I kinda dozed off 5 times before actually finishing. I have been writing this since 4 or 5 this afternoon so it's worth it. **Thanks to everyone who favorite and story alerted. Also thanks to Teika Vertrag, aliceangel05, and littleprincess for reviewing. Also thanks to Teika Vertrag for some ideas. I already got an idea for Valentines and Honey would've been probably a good one but I can't stand the taste of honey.**

I hoped you liked the songs in the first theme. The first and last song you would probably recognize it's **'Raggs Requiem' from 07 Ghost sang by: Noria Shiraishi**The second one you probably wouldn't recognize unless you watch/read D. Gray Man, it's **'The 14th's Melody/The Musician' From D. Gray Man Sang by: Sanae Kobayashi. I do not own the songs. I really just used 'The 14th's Melody' because it's the only other soft Japanese song I really know and have the lyrics to.**

Well thanks to everyone again and I hoped you enjoyed. **Read and Review! And have a great day!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**P.S.:  
**

**If you want you could suggest some themes for the Letter 'I'. I kinda ran out of ideas for it.  
**


	11. Theme I: Ice Cream &Theme I: Ice Skating

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost. **

**I do not own ****'Raggs Requiem' from 07 Ghost sang by: Noria Shiraishi** or **'The 14th's Melody/The Musician' From D. Gray Man Sang by: Sanae Kobayashi. **  


Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme I: Ice Cream**

"Isn't it a little too cold for ice cream?" Teito asked shivering.

"Teito Klein..." Tetio gulped at the deep voice and turned around.

"What are they doing here!?"

"I invited them!" Ouka stated cheerfully at the other's shocked faces at finding out the Black Hawkes were invited to the Ice Cream party too.

"B-But their the enemy." Teito whispered to her.

"They promised not to do anything." Ouka said countering his complaint. He couldn't argue with her.

Teito and Ayanami then started a death glare contest. "Knock it off." Ouka said handing them a bowl full of Eye Fish Eye Cream.

In the back ground you could hear Frau exclaim, "My favorite!" While Labrador requested for some Flower Eye Cream and Castor also requested for a...doll eye cream?

Teito didn't even want to know what that looked like.

"Haruse~! Would you like to try my Blue Sky Ice Cream~!?" Kuroyuri said cheerfully as almost everyone paled at the name, even the one in question. Well at least it wasn't Eye Cream.

Teito and Ayanami locked gazes again and shook hands sealing a peace treaty for now. Like they both agreed that they were surrounded by idiots.

"Oi Teito..." Frau whispered into his ear. "...now's your chance." He pointed over to Ouka, who pretty much was sitting alone with Hakuren.

Tetio steadily got up from his seat on the ground and nervously walked over to her. His heart was beating miles per every step he took. As he got closer to her, his mind somewhere was telling him to turn back to not say anything, but the voice that won was the one that said to tell her now.

Hakuren spotted Teito coming over and knew what he was about to do. He excused himself and walked off somewhere, with Mikage secretly eating some of his ice cream.

"Oh Teito-Kun! Do you want to sit by me?" She asked patting the seat next to her.

"Sure..." He sat next to her. "Um...Ouka...can I..ask you something?"

Just as she was about to responded, someone had to interrupt them. "Would you like a taste of my Sky Blue Ice Cream?"

"Sure." Ouka was about to eat a sample of it when Teito ended up eating it himself . Everyone stopped to watched the scene unfold, as Teito fainted from the taste. "Teito-kun?!" She looked over at the Ice Cream warily and asked to make sure it was really safe. When Kuroyuri confirmed it was safe by eating it himself. Ouka tasted it herself and wondered why Teito even fainted.

Frau almost facepalm himself seeing Teito's actions. "That Brat."

* * *

**Theme I Extra: Ice Skating**

"Come on Teito-kun~! Let's go skating~!" Ouka said cheerfully as she grabbed his hand and steered him over to the registry area, where they were to buy their skates.

As he paid for the skates and started to put them on, he hoped this finally worked and it was worth it. "Um..Teito-kun..could you help?" She asked shyly, making her look cute in his eyes.

"S-Sure." Teito started to help tie on her skates.

"Sorry it's just I'm not really used this. I've been living in a palace all my life so..." She went to stand up and stumbled and accidentally fell into Teito's chest. "Ah I'm so sorry."

They were both blushing and looked away. "W-Well let's go skating now."

She nodded in agreement and with Teito helping her they went over to the skating rink.

After Skating for a while...

"Wow this pretty easy and fun~!" Ouka exclaimed as she skated perfectly and Tetio had to almost hold on to the railing, to keep from face planting on the ice cold ground.

After staking around the rink a couple of times Ouka finally stopped beside Teito. "Come on, Teito-kun~! It's not that hard, it's kinda of like dancing but with special shoes."

She grabbed his hand, making him blush and started to skate slowly with him around the rink. "See it's not that hard."

"Y-Yeah...it's not." His face is flushed from her holding his hand and he blushed even more when he stole a glance at her smiling face.

"Ouka...

"What is it?"

"I...I..._**I love you, Ouka." **_He closed his eyes and waited with baited breath for her response.

"Eh? What did you say?"

Teito almost facepalm himself. How could he said it in Raggs again. "...Never mind..."

"You Brat!" Someone in the Ice Rink shouted. Everyone looked over at the guy who shouted it to see his 'wife' hit him with 'her' purse.

Teito sweatdropped at them and sighed ignoring it.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed! I've been losing my funny ideas lately and wanting to write more serious stuff. So hopefully it's funny to you. I think the last part is hilarious that is...if you get it at all. Actually surprisingly enough I had wrote a Ice Skating scene before in my Bleach/D. Gray Man crossover **'The Stranger'** so I kinda used it as a reference. The scene was for a Allen x Road date, Road said and did the same thing as Ouka did when trying to get Teito to skate, except more cheerfully.

Anyway I want to thank **littleprincess, Kanari, aliceangel05, Teika Vertrag, and Faydria for reviewing. I also want to thank littleprincess, Teika Vertrag, and Faydria for suggesting ideas. Sorry if I didn't use one. I have no ideas for theme K either so you can suggest some more.****  
**

**Have a great day and Read and Review Please! :)  
**


	12. Theme J: Jungle

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost. **

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme J: Jungle**

"Teito-kun, look at that!" Ouka cried out happily as she pointed to the Panda, who was sitting there eating bamboo. "Isn't it cute!"

Today was a field trip for the church, the Bishops had taken their apprentices and all the orphans to the zoo today. (Really it was Frau's plan.)

"Y-Yeah..." Teito said not really focusing on the bear but, her smiling face.

All the orphans around them giggled and smiled happily at the Panda, thinking it was cute too.

Teito finally tore his gaze from Ouka and looked around for the Bishops, who were supposed to be watching the kids. He sweat dropped when he caught sight of them.

Frau was hitting on every girl that came into his 'perverted vision', even when she was on a date with her boyfriend. Castor hit Frau on the head every second he hit on a girl and lectured him, which of course didn't work. And Labrador...let's just say not only flowers are attracted to him, as the all the animals seemed to be gazing at him lovingly.

He sighed and turned back to suddenly lock gazes with vibrant violet eyes. Teito jumped back a bit, as Ouka smiled at him and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Teito-kun! We're going to see the Zebras next!"

She dragged him off cheerfully following the orphans and Bishop over to the Zebras. "Their cute aren't they, Teito-kun?"

"Uh...Yeah." Not really seeing how they were cute.

"Did you know that all Zebras have different stripes." Castor stated smartly.

Teito deadpanned, while Ouka's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Yes. And did you know that a Tiger's skin is actually striped?" Castor then begin spouting all these animal facts as they passed the cages.

"Now is your chance, brat." Frau whispered in his ear.

"What are you talking about?"

"The plan where you confess, kiss, then get married." Hakuren stated out loud.

Teito's face heated up and glared at him, only making him laugh. Luckily Ouka had heard none of it, being too entranced with all the animal facts.

"Teito and Ouka~! Sitting in a tree~! K-I-S-S-!"

"Ouch! What was that for you, brat!" Frau shouted at Teito who had just hit him.

"Shut up!"

"Hakuren was singing it too! Why didn't you hit him?" Frau exclaimed pointing at the laughing blonde.

"Hakuren is not perverted, unlike you." Teito explained turning around and catching up with the rest of the group, with Hakuren right behind him.

"That brat... I'll kill him one day..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Bishop Frau..." A shiver ran down Frau's spine. "...did you just say something?"

"N-No I d-didn't." Frau answered Labrador's creepy question and smile. He then proceeded to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

"Teito-nii-san, where do you think we should go?" One of the orphans asked him, while the others looked up at him with pleading eyes, that he couldn't say no to.

"I want to go to the Elephants!" A girl cried out.

"Giraffes! Giraffes!" A group of kids called out.

"Hippos!"

"Lamas!"

"Birds!"

"Monkeys!"

"Or Antelopes!" Ouka said suddenly, like she was a kid herself.

Teito was torn between what the kids wanted and what Ouka wanted to see. "H-How about we go in order so we can see them all?" He suggested.

"That's a great idea! Thank you, Teito-nii-san!" All the kids exclaimed.

"Your welcome." He said as the kids started off toward the Elephants with the Bishops.

Suddenly he grabbed Ouka's hand, without even thinking. "Teito-kun?"

His mind started to go crazy. "O-Ouka do-do you w-want to maybe..." He took a deep breath to calm his shaky voice. "...go see to the Antelopes, together?"

Teito closed his eyes waiting nervously for the answer. "Sure!" He then noticed he was still holding her hand. He blushed and was about to retract his hand, when her small soft hand wrapped around his larger one. "Let's go!"

They held hands as Ouka lead the way to the Antelopes. Teito couldn't help how his face got redder then a tomato and his hands got sweaty with nervousness. He hoped she didn't notice that fact.

But what he couldn't see is that Ouka also had a slight blush on her face and looked as nervous as him.

* * *

As they watched the Antelopes graze, a awkward silence developed between them. They avoided each other's eyes.

Finally Teito got up the courage to speak. "Ouka...do-do...I mean...Ouka, I-I..."

She looked into his green eyes with her sparkling violet eyes, making him more nervous. He looked away. "What is it, Teito-kun?"

He took a deep breath. "Ouka, I l-"

"Ah!" People around them started screaming and running away. The Antelopes were startled by the screaming and started going crazy.

Teito became really depressed and angry at whoever it was this that had messed up his confession this time. That's when he spotted a certain Black Hawk officer walking down the zoo lane with a zoo map in his hand, ignoring the people screaming like it was normal, and the most abnormal thing was the leashes he had in his other hand was attached to two big huge white tigers.

Teito felt a murderous aura surround himself and he welcomed it. He really felt like killing him even more when he saw Ouka petting the white tigers and playing with them.

_'This is war ain't over yet, __Ayanami!' _

"Achoo!"

"Aya-tan~! Are you sure you aren't coming down with something?" Hyuuga asked right beside them. None of them noticed Ouka or Teito.

"No..." Ayanami looked back at the zoo map. "...someone was just wanting to kill me."

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed! Sorry if it's not that funny. Also I think I sang the Alphabet wrong. Lol. I actually thought this week was Theme K. But instead it was Theme J so I was about to skip over theme J. Well I don't even like the letter J anyway cause of certain things... This really the only idea I had for Theme J, so sorry for not putting up a Extra Theme this week. Besides I'm not feeling well right now...again. But I promise that next week I'll put up really good themes for Theme K, since I have so many ideas for it. **Thanks to Teika Vertrag, Ryuuzestu, LuckyxSteist, littleprincess, and aliceangel05 for reviewing. And Teika Vertrag, LuckyxSteist, littleprincess05, and aliceangel05 for suggesting themes. **

**Also make sure to look up my very recent oneshot of Teito x Ouka called 'Everything Has a Reason.'  
**

**And since I haven't done this in a long while...Next Chapter- Theme K: Kitten, Extra Theme K: Karaoke.  
**

**Have a great day and Read and Review Please! :)  
**


	13. Theme K: Kitten and Kid & Preview

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost. **

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme K: Kitten and Kid**

"Pya~!"

"Nyan~!"

"Mrrow~!"

Teito watched, on the edge of the fountain, as the ball was batted back in forth.

"Teito-nii, do you want to play too?" Capella asked as he batted the ball back to the cat and the cat then gave it to Mikage.

"I'm fine." He really just didn't want to get caught playing a kiddie game.

Capella had came here with his mother. It seemed they were doing fine, he was happy for them. Lutia, Capella's mother, and Elikt-san were discussing something with the Bishops, while they watched him for them.

"Teito-kun~!" Ouka called waving at she entered the courtyard with Kururu on her shoulder.

Teito, with a dust of pink on his cheeks, smiled and waved back. "Hello Ouka and Kururu."

Capella stopped playing and looked up at she approached.

"Oh who's this?" Ouka asked not recognizing him.

"I'm Capella." Capella said grinning. "Teito-nii is my teacher. He taught me to use Zaiphon."

"I'm Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg. You can just call me Ouka." She shook his hand.

Capella looked up at her with wide eyes. "Your the Princess..."

She giggled and patted his head. "Yes I am."

He smiled and picked up the white cat, he had just been playing with. "This my cat. His name is Zehel. Just like the ghost."

"Nice to meet you, Zehel." Ouka smiled and pet the cat.

Teito was kinda surprised at the name. _'That's such a coincidence.' _

Zehel jumped out of Capella's arms and started to play with Mikage.

"Idiot." Kururu said to Mikage.

Mikage gave her a sad look. "Pya..."

"So Teito-kun was your teacher?" Ouka asked.

Capella grinned and nodded. "He taught me all sorts of things!"

Ouka turned to him and grinned, making his heart beat faster. "Really, Teito-kun?"

"Uh...yeah.."

She sat next to him and let Capella sit on her lap.

Teito couldn't help think they looked like a family now. His cheeks redden. "How did you meet Capella, Teito-kun?"

"I-I saved him from some slave traders." Teito explained.

"Really?"

"Really! Teito-nii saved me and took care of me and found Mother again for me! He's the best!" Capella said happily.

"That's so nice of you, Teito-kun!" Ouka leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

His heart beat increased and his cheeks flared up. He brought back to a memory of Frau mentioning something like this.

_Flashback_

"_Oi brat are you listening?" Frau asked. _

"_Yes..." Tetio replied before his head flopped back down on the desk sleepily. _

_Frau sighed and got down next to ear. "Wake up, brat!" _

"_Uh...Frau? Sorry...I just didn't get enough sleep last night." _

"_As I was explaining..." Frau glared at him. "...females usual like when guys are loyal, trustworthy, and good with kids."_

_Teito deadpanned. "Is that the only reason your on good terms with the orphans?" _

"_No. I'm a Bishop also, besides I'm not that heartless." _

_Flashback_

Maybe for once...Frau did something right.

"Pya~!" Mikage cried as he crashed into his chest, surprising him, and making him fall into the fountain.

"Teito-kun!"

Teito-nii!"

Teito cling onto the edge with Razette's help as a soaking wet Mikage sat in front of him. Water drip from his brown locks as he gave the dragon a death glare. "Thanks a lot...Mikage."

"Mrrow~!" Zehel licked his paw forgotten by everyone.

* * *

**Preview to Theme K Extra: Karaoke**

"Come on, Teito." Hakuren started to drag Teito off somewhere.

"Oi Hakuren! Let go of me. I don't want to go!" Teito tried to get out of his grip.

"Princess Roseamanelle will be there." He said with a knowing look as he felt Teito settle down.

Hakuren and Teito entered a room filled with Nuns, Bishops, and Orphans.

"Teito-kun, you made it." Castor said holding some of Labrador's tea.

"Do you want some?" Labrador asked holding a tray full of tea.

"Thanks." Hakuren and Teito took one.

"Who's singing next?" Ouka asked from the small hand made stage with a microphone in hand. She locked gazes with him. "Teito-kun, how about you give it a try?"

Everybody's gazes landed on him. "Um...I'm not that good..."

"Of course you are. Now come on."

He gained confidence by her smile and stepped onto the stage, giving Hakuren his tea, Ouka handed him the mic and stepped off the stage. The lights dim and a spotlight was situated on him.

"Um..." He felt nervous with everyone watching. "...I really don't know what to sing..."

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed! I had to put Capella in here, he has such a good relationship with Teito. You can guess what Lutia and Elkit were discussing the Bishops with. Sorry if it wasn't that funny.

**Also sorry for the preview at the end. I didn't know what to do for the songs. So I decided to just do a preview and ask my fans what songs they would want to see. You can suggest any type of songs Country/Rock/Classical/Pop or even some Japanese songs. But please no Rap I just can't stand Rap. **

**Here's the outline for suggesting songs:  
**

**Title:  
**

**Artist/Band:  
**

**If it's from a Movie/Show/Anime tell me which one:  
**

**Which character do you want to sing it:  
**

**Basically that's it. Sorry if I don't do all your suggestions. Well if I get enough suggestions by tomorrow I can update Theme K Extra tomorrow. If not then maybe later this week. So be looking forward to it. Also be looking forward to a sequel to my oneshot "Everything has a Reason.'  
**

**Thanks to Kanari and Teika Vertrag for reviewing and suggesting ideas.  
**

**Have a great day and Read and Review Please! :)  
**


	14. Extra Theme K: Karaoke

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost or any of the songs used. The song names and bands are listed in the author's note.  
**

**I would probably recommend if you listen to the songs while reading it. The songs are listed after this fic.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme K: Karaoke**

"Come on, Teito." Hakuren started to drag Teito off somewhere.

"Oi Hakuren! Let go of me. I don't want to go!" Teito tried to get out of his grip.

"Princess Roseamanelle will be there." He said with a knowing look as he felt Teito settle down.

Hakuren and Teito entered a room filled with Nuns, Bishops, and Orphans.

"Teito-kun, you made it." Castor said holding some of Labrador's tea.

"Do you want some?" Labrador asked holding a tray full of tea.

"Thanks." Hakuren and Teito took one.

"Who's singing next?" Ouka asked from the small hand made stage with a microphone in hand. She locked gazes with him. "Teito-kun., how about you give it a try?"

Everybody's gazes landed on him. "Um...I'm not that good..."

"Of course you are. Now come on."

He gained confidence by her smile and stepped onto the stage, giving Hakuren his tea, Ouka handed him the mic and stepped off the stage. The lights dim and a spotlight was situated on him.

"Um..." He felt nervous with everyone watching. "...I really don't know what to sing..."

"Brat, give me a mic." Frau said as someone handed him another mic. Teito watched confused as Frau threw a paper at him with lyrics on it.

Frau grinned. "Me and Teito will be singing 'Dancing in Circles.'" The lights dimmed and music started playing.

Teito nervously looked over the lyrics, from Frau getting him into this mess. He didn't even know this song.

He took a deep breath and started to sing.

_T- I don't understand why we do what we do to each other  
According to His word we're all born sisters and brothers  
But we lie and we steal, fight and we kill  
Even though we know the way  
_  
B- Why do we go dancing in circles when we know it never ends?  
We come so close to loving each other  
And then we go dancing in circles again

_T-All through the ages we tried to share this world together_

B- Turning the pages, pretending we'll live here forever  
But we'll have to face our maker someday

_T- And reap what we've sown all the way_

B-Why do we go dancing in circles when we know it never ends?  
We come so close to loving each other  
And then we go dancing in circles again

**F- We know how so why can't we just get it right?  
And I pray someday**

B- we'll overcome  
All the damage we've done and we'll fly  
Why do we go dancing in circles when we know it never ends?  
We come so close, so close to living His plan

_T- Loving each other like sisters and brothers_

B- And then we go dancing in circles again, oh yeah 

Clapping erupted in the crowd. "Teito-kun! You were great!" Teito's face flushed at Ouka's beaming face.

Frau gave him a thumbs up, as they exited the stage. Ouka stepped onto the stage. "Now who's next?!"

Silence overcame the crowd. "Anyone?"

"O-Ouka?" Teito said blushing. "H-How about you s-sing?"

Her cheeks turned pink. "R-Really?"

Cheers went up for her to sing.

"Well...I guess I could."

Teito watched as she drew a paper from a hat, with the lyrics and song on it. "I'll be singing 'About you know'"

His heart skipped a beat as she flashed her beautiful smile at the crowd, and the music started.

_It was so easy that night,  
Should have been strong, yeah I lied,  
Nobody gets me like you,_

_I know everything changes,_  
_All the cities and faces,_  
_But I know how I feel about you,_

_Can we bring yesterday back around,_  
_'Cus I know how I feel about you now,_  
_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,_  
_But I know how I feel about you now_

_All that it takes one more chance,  
Don't let our last kiss be our last,  
Give me tonight and I'll show you_

_I know everything changes,_  
_I don't care where it takes us,_  
_'Cus I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around,_  
_'Cus I know how I feel about you now,_  
_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,_  
_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Not a day pass me by,_  
_Not a day pass me by,_  
_When I don't think about you,_  
_And there's no moving on,_  
_'Cus I know your the one,_  
_And I can't be without you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around,_  
_'Cus I know how I feel about you now,_  
_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,_  
_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Can we bring yesterday back around,_  
_'Cus I know how I feel about you now,_  
_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,_  
_But I know how I feel about you now_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Yes I know how I feel about you now_

As an applause rang through the room, Teito stood stock-still staring at her. His heart was beating fast just listening to her singing and every time she looked in his direction.

Ouka smiled. "Thank you. Now who would like to go next?"

"I would." Labrador said rising his hand, cheerfully. He walked onto the stage and Ouka handed him the mic.

"Kyaaah~!" Teito heard the nuns cry, as Laborador picked a song and started to sing. "I'll be singing 'Ghost of a Rose'."

_The valley green was so serene  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."_

_Her eyes believed in mysteries_  
_She would lay amongst the leaves of amber_  
_Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her..._  
_When she would say..._  
_"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me_  
_I love you so,_  
_Never let go,_  
_I will be your ghost of a rose..."_

_When all was done, she turned to run_  
_Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her_  
_And ever more he thought he saw_  
_A glimpse of her upon the moors forever_  
_He'd hear her say..._  
_"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me_  
_I love you so,_  
_Never let go,_  
_I will be your ghost of a rose..."_

Teito held his ears as nuns screamed all around him. "Kyaa~! Laborador-san~!"

Laborador gave them a gentle smile, before giving the mic to Mikage.

"Mikage! What-? How are you human?" Teito asked surprised.

The now human Mikage grinned. "The authoress decided that just for this special one shot, I'll be human." Mikage stepped onto the stage and drew a paper from the hat.

"I'll be singing 'Circle of Friends'." A acoustic guitar started to play, as Mikage sang. (A/N: I would recommend listening to this song while reading. Circle of Friends By: Yuki Kaji.)

_**Bokura wa deaeta**_

_**Massugu na manazashi de**_

_**Mirai wo misueteta**_

_**Nani ga okottemo tomo ni arukeba**_

_**Nandai mono yuki ga michiafure**_

_**Norikoerareru mamorarete iru**_

_**Aka ni somatta yuuhi ni chikatta kotoba wa**_

_**Sepia no tsuki ni suikomarete yuku**_

_**Haruka musunda atsui kizuna**_

_**Douka towa ni tsuzukimasu you ni**_

Ouka stood next to Teito, who kept stealing glances over to her. "That was a beautiful song, wasn't it, Teito-kun?"

Teito blushed. "Y-Yeah..."

Castor walked onto the stage but, before he could even start, everything went black.

Someone suddenly hugged him in fear and surprise. "Why did the lights go off?" Ouka asked shakily, right by his ear.

His face grew red, luckily she couldn't see, Teito held onto to her. "I...don't know."

The spot light on the stage snapped back on, to reveal someone that Teito didn't want to see.

"Hello~ Everyone!" On the stage Hyuuga held the mic while all the Black Hawkes were behind him.

"Me and Aya-tan~! Will be singing now!"

Before anyone could say something, Hyuuga began to sing cheerfully.

_F is for Friends, _

_Who do stuff together,_

_U is for U and me_

_N is for anywhere and any time at all,_

_Down here in the Black Hawkes!_

"Come on, Aya-tan~! Now it's your turn." Hyuuga said cheerfully.

Ayanami sighed and took the mic from Hyuuga, and began to sing a monotone voice.

_F is for Fire that burns down the whole Empire, _

_U is for Useless,_

_which are what my subordinates are, _

_N is for Nonsense,_

_which is what I was dragged into. _

Even the crickets were silent in the audience.

"Aya-tan?"

Ayanami turned around and started to walk away. "Now let me do to my work, Hyuuga."

"Aww Aya-tan's no fun..." Hyuuga said disappointed. He grinned and shook Kuroyuri gently, who was in Haruse's arms asleep. "Kuroyuri...do you want to sing?"

"Eh?...Sure!" Kuroyuri grabbed the mic and jumped out of Haruse's arms. "Come on, Haruse! Let's sing!"

_kono kafe ni tadoritsuita rakkii booizu and o gaaruzu_

_You lucky boys and girls who have found your way to this cafe, _

_tobikiri no menyuu de omotenashi oo jasuto foo yuu _

_There's a supreme menu and top-notch service, all just for you. _

_Zehizehi okoshi kudasai ne _

_Please, by all means, come and visit. _

_Oai dekiru hi o ma-ma-maharo _

_I await the day when we will meet. Ma-ma-mahalo! _

"Wait!" Hakuren shouted out stopping their performance. "How does this whole oneshot have anything to do with the plot?"

"He's got a point." Frau said. "Most of this one shot is filled with random singing and no fanservice."

"What fanservice are you talking about, you perverted Bishop!" Teito said hitting Frau.

"You know that type of fanservice is nice. Right, Kururu?" Mikage said holding Kururu in his hands.

"No it isn't! Now let go of me, you pervert!" Kururu yelled at him, while Mikage just grinned.

"Oak..." Hakuren looked to his left to see a evil glaring Gyokuran. "I hope your not thinking that too.."

His cheeks heated up a little, he thought she looked cute, when angry. "N-No...of course I wouldn't. I don't even like women."

Gyokuran felt somehow disappointed at his last sentence.

"Now, Now...let's all get along. Even if this oneshot doesn't really make sense at all. At least the authoress is doing her best." Labrador said gently, making everyone calm with his presence.

"He's right. She said so herself...that this her first successful humor fanfic...so it's pretty hard to write humor sometimes." Ouka replied.

"That is true." Castor said coming into the conservation, seeing that Hakuren was about to killed by his own crush. "Hakuren-kun."

"Eh?"

"Do you want to sing?" Castor suggested.

"Sure..." The Black Hawkes had disappeared somewhere, so Hakuren was able to go up on stage and pick a song out of the hat. His face paled as the read the song.

He turned to them. "Can I pick another song?"

"Sorry, that's the rules." Ouka said.

Hakuren sighed and grabbed the mic. "I'll be singing..." He gulped. " 'Accidentally in Love'." The music started to play.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_  
_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_  
_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Hakuren locked gazes with Gyokuran, his heart beat faster.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running_  
_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_  
_Melting under blue skies_  
_Belting out sunlight_  
_Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender_  
_To the strawberry ice cream_  
_Never ever end of all this love_  
_Well I didn't mean to do it_  
_But there's no escaping your love_

Gyokuran couldn't take her gaze from his, as her heart beat faster in rhythm. She didn't know why but it felt like they were the only ones in the room. And really felt like he was singing to her.

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on_  
_Move a little closer_  
_Come on, Come on_  
_I want to hear you whisper_  
_Come on, Come on_  
_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_  
_Jump a little higher_  
_Come on, come on_  
_If you feel a little lighter_  
_Come on, come on_  
_We were once_  
_Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_  
_Accidentally in love [x7]_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_  
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_  
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_  
_Accidentally [x2]_

_Come on, come on_  
_Spin a little tighter_  
_Come on, come on_  
_And the world's a little brighter_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love ...I'm in love_

As he sang that last part, his eyes landed on her, Gyokuran. Even though they have said millions of time that they hate women/men, the song seemed to fit them perfectly, they had accidentally fallen in love with each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed! I apologize if I didn't use any of the songs you suggested. Okay so Teito didn't get to confess this time and really I didn't know how to end this, so I feel like this is a more of HakGyo type chapter. Oh well they are cute together too. About that ending part...uh yeah...I had the Hyuuga and Ayanami part planned out but...that part about the 'authoress' (Me.) was really my feelings on this chapter. It feels like it's out of place in this fanfic. Oh well I'm not going to change it anyway. I love the ending! *Clears throat* Anyway R.I.P to Hyuuga, he'll always be one of my favorite Black Hawks.

Here's a list of the songs I used in order:

**Characters that sang it- Song name- Band/Artist/Group- What anime/show it's from.**

**Teito Klein and Frau – Dancing in Circles- Love and Theft. (I just adore this song and band. I definitely can imagine Teito and Frau singing this. )**

**Ouka- About you know- Sugababes (Was suggested by Kanari. I thought it would fit.)**

**Labrador- Ghost of a Rose- Blackmore's Night (It fits so well with him. I just had to use this song.)**

**Mikage-Circle of Friends-(Tatara Totsuka) Yuki Kaji- Project K (It's a new song so I didn't have the official English translation or official Japanese translation. I really could listen to song forever and never get tired of it. *Tears* Totsuka-san...)**

**Hyuuga and Ayanami- F.U.N- Sponge Bob Squarepants. ( I don't watch the show anymore, but this song was one of the funniest I've heard on it,also the Campfire one too. I just had to use it.)**

**Kuroyuri and Haruse- Boku Ni Invitation- Shirokuma Cafe (Opening 1) (Not the full opening or song. I love this song, I could listen to it forever. I thought it would fit them, since they love sweets and all.)**

**Hakuren- Accidentally in Love- Counting Crows- Shrek Movie (Suggested by Kanari. For some reason this song really fits him. I do not know why. Maybe it's the resemblance between him and Takumi (OHSHC) This song really brings back memories of watching Shrek, when I was still a kid.)**

**Thanks to Kanari, aliceangel05, littleprincess, Teika Vertrag for reviewing and suggesting ideas. Also someone asked me if I'm female or male. I think it's obvious now but, yes I'm female, mostly a tomboy.   
**

**Anyway...Read and Review Please! And have a nice day!  
**


	15. Theme L: Lucky & Extra Theme L: Lunar

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme L: Lucky**

"What is...all this?" Teito asked staring at all the items in front of him.

"Oh Teito-kun!" Labrador greeted. "Here, a four leaf clover." He said handing him the small plant.

Teito held it, never seeing one before. "Thanks, Labrador-san."

"It will bring you good luck."

"Will it bring him good luck in love?" Frau asked.

Teito's face flushed. "Frau!"

Castor chuckled. "Maybe it will..." He patted Teito's head.

"Yeah...if any of Frau's plans ever worked. Maybe we should give Frau some four-leaf clovers." Teito suggested.

Labrador shook his head. "I don't think it'll work for people who were born unlucky."

"That's true." Castor agreed.

"Oi! What's that suppose to mean?!" Frau yelled, while the others laughed.

"Oh? Princess Roseamanelle!" Labrador called over.

Ouka walked over to them. "Yes, Bishop Labrador?"

Frau smiled and pushed Teito forward a bit. "Tieto has something to give you."

Teito gave them a glare and turned to her with a blush. "Um...Well...here." He handed her the four-leaf clover.

Ouka's face lit up, making his heart beat faster. "Thank you, Teito-kun! I've never seen a four-leaf clover." She kissed his cheek and skipped off.

Tieto's face flushed bright red, as he touched where she had kissed him. "See I told you it would give you good luck in love." Frau said ruining the mood.

* * *

**Extra Theme L: Lunar**

Teito had been trying to confess to her for a few weeks now, and he still hasn't succeed. His green eyes reflected the meteors, that he was currently watching with everyone.

"Oi, brat." Frau said sitting beside him.

Teito sighed. "What is it now, Frau?" Not taking his eyes off the stars, that held countless legends.

"When are you going to confess to her?"

"I..." Frau watched as his face turned gloomy. "...don't know."

He patted Teito's back roughly. "Stop being so gloomy and just go talk to her, normally. It'll come out soon enough."

Teito looked over at Ouka, with her eyes reflecting the meteors in the sky, making them sparkle. "Yeah...thanks, Frau." He got up and walked over to her.

"Teito-kun!" She greeted, smiling that pretty smile of hers. "Come on, sit down." She patted the ground beside her.

He sat down next to her, as a silence developed between them. He kept stealing glances at her, her smiling face, made his heart beat increase and face flush. "O-Ouka?"

"What is it?" Ouka asked.

"Um...well..."

"Oak! How many times do I have to tell you?! That is not the North star!" Gyokuran yelled.

Hakuren yelled back. "It's the brightest star in the sky! How could it not be?!"

As Gyokuran and Hakuren fought and scowled at each other, everyone else sweat dropped at them.

"Really you would think they're fighting just so, they can actually have a excuse to talk to each other." Ouka said.

Teito nodded in agreement.

"Pya~!" Mikage said happily to Kururu.

"I said I won't acknowledge you till you learn to speak human!" Kururu said rudely.

"Kururu, you could at least be nice to Mikage." Ouka said scolding her best friend.

Kururu huffed. "If you could hear this pervert, you would understand, Ouka-sama."

"Does it seem that everyone seems to be fighting tonight?" Teito said pointing to Castor and Frau, who were also fighting, with Castor winning.

"Must be the full moon doing it or maybe it's the meteors." Ouka suggested.

He looked at her confused. "Why do you think that?"

"Hakuren told me. He said that because of the full moon's gravity, it effects the waters and is believed to make people act weird or different."

Teito listened to her, getting lost in her eyes. "Ah!" She pointed to the sky. "A shooting star! Let's make a wish!"

Ouka bowed her head and put her hands together, almost like she was praying.

_'I wish that my feelings will finally be conveyed to her.' _

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! Sorry for being a day late. I don't know why but, Theme L was the hardest to find a Theme for. The Extra Theme that you see now was originally planned for the first Theme I made, Theme L: Legend. But I found it fit Theme L: Lunar too much so I just switched it and made the first theme Lucky. Also the next Theme, Theme M, you will see next week, I had wrote for Theme L: Lucky, but it fit Theme M too much. So that's why it took so long to write.**  
**

So from now on I will be hinting at other parings too like Hakuren x Gyokuran, Mikage x Kururu, Castor x Razette, and a few others you will see next chapter. Also I know I have been saying this for a while now but, I am writing a sequel to my oneshot of Tieto x Ouka, that I just wrote recently. After rewriting it like two or three times I finally got a story line. I may upload it some time this week. (Yay! No school!) And who knows I may write a Hakuren x Gyokuran oneshot too.

**Thanks to Guest for reviewing last chapter and everyone else still reading and following. Have a great day! **

**Read and Review Please!  
**

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving!  
**


	16. Theme M: Mountain & Theme M: Mittens

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme M: Mountains**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Teito asked watching Ouka.

"It'll be fun!" Ouka said happily. "I've never been on a mountain trail before."

"I still think it's a bad idea." Gyokuran said following the group.

"Lighten up, Gyokuran. This is suppose to be a fun and relaxing day." Hakuren replied.

Gyokuran glared at him. "Oak, climbing mountains aren't relaxing or fun. It's a tedious work that if you don't have the strength to do it, you might fall or worse."

Hakuren smirked. "Is that why you brought this?" He held up a four leaf clover necklace and a 'fake' rabbit's foot.

She blushed. "No...I-I always carry this around with me." Gyokuran scathed them away and put it back in her pocket.

"Hm..." Ohruri thought for a second in confusion. "...Really? I've never seen you carrying around that stuff before, Gyokuran."

"Maybe she's just one of those unlucky people." Frau said. "I have really bad luck sometimes."

Ohruri turned to him. "Really, Bishop Frau?"

He grinned. "Really..." Frau whispered into her ear. "..mostly because of a certain puppet freak...!"

Ohruri stepped back a bit as Frau was hit in the head by a robot nun.

Castor turned to her with a smile. "I'm sorry if Frau did anything perverted to you."

"No, he didn't do anything like that." Her face flushed. "Actually...he's been very nice and sweet."

Teito looked over at Frau, wondering if he was sick.

"Now let's all get along." Laborador said softly, joining in the conversation. "This suppose to be a fun day where everyone tries to get along by helping eachother. So let's not fight."

"Hm~" Razette agreed, she had her arms around Castor's arm, so she wouldn't get lost with the group.

The group stopped as they came to a rocky steep incline. Mikage jumped from Teito's head and started up the incline, to come back to where he started. "Pya..."

Kururu shook her head at his idiocy.

Teito picked up Mikage. "Well it looks like this will be hard."

"That's why I brought this." Castor said holding up pieces of rope. He gave one to each two people. "We will be in pairs so we won't get lost. I'll be with Razette." Castor tied a rope to both of them.

"Well um...O-Ouka d-do you want to be a pair?" Teito asked nervously.

Ouka grinned. "Sure!" She took one side of the rope and tie it around herself.

"Pya~!" Mikage cried happily bouncing over to Kururu with a rope in his mouth.

Kururu sighed. "I guess."

"Oak, you'll be my partner." Gyokuran said in a strict manner.

Hakuren smirked and tied the rope around him. "Sure..."

Ohruri blushed. "B-Bishop F-Frau..."

"Huh?" He looked over to her.

"D-Do y-you want to...pair up with me..?"

"Yeah, I can't leave a damsel in distress." He said grinning, which made her blush more.

Labrador and Kikune watched as the pairs helped eachother up the rocky steep incline. "Well..I guess that leaves just us." Labrador said.

Kikune smiled and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Teito and Ouka

"Teito-kun, have you done this before?" Ouka asked as he was making it look really easy.

"Uh? Yeah, when I was in the military. I used to go on missions and we would have to climb mountains." Teito said as he slipped on a pebble and was about to fall, if Ouka hadn't grabbed his hand to steady him.

"T-Thanks..." He rubbed his head nervously with his free hand, blushing. "Well it's been awhile since then..."

She smiled. "At least you were trained to climb this. It's pretty hard."

"Yeah..." He looked around to see if anyone was in hearing range, as Ouka looked down to watch where she was stepping. "Hey, Ouka?"

"What is it?" She asked without looking up, their hands were still together.

"I..." As they safely made it onto even ground, she looked up at him with curious violet eyes. "...It's nothing."

* * *

**Mikage and Kururu**

"Pya!" Mikage cried happily, jumping onto another rock.

Kururu landed next to him and looked up at the long way they still had to go. "Could we speed it up, furball."

Mikage looked over at her trying to hide the mischief in his eyes, with confusion. "Bururpya..."

"Don't give me that look. Your up to something."

"Pya!" He shook his head, denying the claim.

"Right..." She pounced to another rock, with Mikage following.

* * *

**Hakuren and Gyokuran **

"You sure you don't need help, Gyokuran?" Hakuren asked as she almost slipped again.

"I'm fine, Oak. Now stop making me lose my concentration." Gyokuran said angrily for no reason.

He watched her wondering why she was so angry. He let her go of ahead of him, just in case she did happen to fall.

Hakuren wondered if it was such a coincidence, when she slipped backwards and he caught her, stumbling a bit. A few rocks tumbled down the slope caused by the ruckus.

"I told you, you should slow down." Hakuren stated, having his arms wrapped around her waist to support her.

She looked up at him with a flustered face, he couldn't tell if it was because of embarrassment or anger. "Idiot Oak!" She broke away from him. "I'm perfectly fine."

Gyokuran started up the slope again. Hakuren sighed at her stubbornness and followed.

"Now that everyone is here. Let's see the sights." Castor announced.

"Ah~!" Razette agreed from the cool spring, they had found for her.

"Oi, brat." Frau whispered to Teito. "How did it go with the other brat?"

"Nothing happened." Teito stated calmly.

"I see...What!" Frau started to shake him back and forth. "What do you mean by 'nothing'?!"

Everyone looked over to them.

"Frau, your hurting him." Hakuren said.

Frau stopped, Teito was dizzy from all the shaking. He picked him up and ran off to a non-hearing distance.

They all watched the amusing display, as Teito hit Frau upside the head for making him dizzy. A few minutes of shouting and fighting later, they came back as nothing had happened.

"Teito-kun, what was that about?" Ouka asked curiously.

"Uh...It's just Frau being Frau."

* * *

**Extra Theme M: Mittens**

Ouka rubbed her hands together to create warmth. "It sure is cold out."

"Yeah." Teito agreed, as he could see his own breath clearly. Snow covered the courtyard of the church. "Do you have anything to cover your hands, Ouka?"

She looked over at him, smiling. "No. I only have my coat to keep me warm."

Teito looked uncertain for a second before he put something in her hands. Ouka looked surprised and couldn't tell if his face was red just because of the cold. "I'm not that cold...Their probably too big but, at least they'll keep you warm."

She slipped on the slightly big mittens and found them oddly comforting. "Thanks, Teito-kun."

His face turned bright red as he felt something cold but warm touch his cheek. As Ouka pulled away, smiling. Teito touched his cheek where she had just kissed it, smiling slightly.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! As I said last chapter 'Theme M: Mountains' was originally wrote for 'Theme L: Lucky'. as you could see in the beginning of it. So I finally put some more MikKur (Mikage x Kururu) and HakGyo (Hakuren x Gyokuran) moments in here. I also put some Razette x Castor in here. Probably the second somewhat canon paring in here. Also look up my new oneshot **'Who Knew?' **The squeal to **'Everything Has a Reason' **

**Thanks to Kanari, Guest, snowmaidenangel for reviewing last chapter and everyone else still reading and following. Have a great day! **

**Read and Review Please!  
**


	17. Theme N: Notes & Extra ThemeN: New Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme N: Notes**

"Eh?! 'Dear Ouka, I love you. Love, Teito'..." Frau facepalm as he scanned the letter that Teito had been writing.

Teito turned abruptly in his chair and blushed, yelling, "Frau you idiot! Don't read it out loud!"

Frau took the letter to study it more. Teito jumped for it, embarrassed. "Give it back!"

"Shhhh!" Everyone around them in the library said.

Tieto apologized and turned back to see pieces of the letter fall on the floor. "I appreciate your effort but, that was the worst love letter I've ever read."

Teito crossed his arms. "Fine! Then let's hear your suggestion." He smirked and was about to open his mouth. "And not one of your perverted plans."

"It's not perverted." Frau replied. "What I was about to say is that girls usually like sappy stuff. Really all you need to do is write about all your feelings toward her. Oh and don't tell her your name."

"Why?" Teito asked.

He grinned. "I got a plan for that."

* * *

Teito set the letter on the ground and took a breath. He then knocked on the door. "Coming!" Running around the corner, he avoided being seen, as the door opened.

As he remembered Frau's plan, he sneaked a glance to see Gyokuran holding his letter. He mentally faceplamed himself. Frau had told him to not address the princess at all or to even put a 'Dear' at the begin, and to not give out his name. This wasn't going to go well.

Gyokuran's face heated up more and more, as she read the letter. Just then as luck would have it, Hakuren happened to pass by.

By now Gyokuran was blazing with fury. "Oak!"

"Eh?" Hakuren looked over to her, almost dropping the documents in his arms. "What is it?"

Teito or Hakuren couldn't tell if she was really blushing or just pure angry. "T-This l-letter! Y-You put it here, didn't you?!"

"A letter? I don't remember a letter?" He said confused, he put the documents down and read the letter, his face flustered, as he kept glancing at Gyokuran. "W-Why would you think this was me?"

"Cause your the only one that's stupid enough to put this in front of my room." Gyokuran replied.

_'Baka Frau gave me the wrong door! I'm seriously gonna stop listening to him!' _Teito thought angrily.

Hakuren looked at her almost blushing face, dumbfounded. "Wait a minute..." He smirked at her. "...your not falling for me, are you?"

He held his now red cheek, as Gyokuran slammed the door, followed by, "Idiot Oak!"

"Charming..." Hakuren whispered with a slight smile.

Teito sweatdropped. _'They seriously need to get together.'_

* * *

**Extra Theme N: New Years**

"Brurupya~!" Mikage cried leaping onto Hakuren's head.

Teito sighed not even going to try getting him back.

"Thirty minutes till New Years!" Castor shouted as everyone cheered.

"Want some flower tea, Teito-kun?" Labrador asked holding a tray full of them.

Teito took one. "Thanks." Just as he was about to take a sip, Frau put a arm around his shoulder.

"Oi, brat...you drink too." Frau sounded even more crazy then usual.

"What are you talking about?" Tetio asked giving his drink a wary eye.

"Hehehe..." Frau got closer. "...Let's just say I spiked the tea...hehehe."

He almost dropped the tea, as the words processed in his head. Teito pushed the drunk Bishop away. "Go away, you perverted drunk Bishop."

Frau then bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." He caught her out of reflex.

"I'm alright, Bishop Frau." Ohruri, one of Ouka's ladies-in-waiting, replied. She blushed as Frau still had his arms around her. "Um...Bishop Frau?"

He pulled her closer and bent down, till their faces were a few inches away. "Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Ohruri's face turned bright red. "Wha-"

Smack!

Frau laid on the floor, twitching. "I'm sorry for that." Castor said smiling, as his robot nun stood beside him. "Bishop Frau, is just acting a little aloof tonight."

She nodded confused and embarrassed, as she walked back to Gyokuran and Kikune.

Teito sighed and sweatdropped at the scene, wondering how Frau even got alcohol into the church. He looked around, searching for a certain girl.

"Teito-kun!" Ouka called hugging him.

His face turned red. "O-Ouka?"

"Hehe your really cute, Teito-kun~!" Ouka giggled pulling him closer.

Teito couldn't even look her in the eye anymore. "Don't tell me, you drink the tea..." He sighed and put his arms around her waist.

He couldn't help but blush as Ouka kept getting closer and closer. "O-Ouka? What are you doing?"

She just smiled. "It's almost New Years! I heard that if you kiss someone you like, something great will happen."

"Someone you like?..." Teito felt his heart skip a beat at that. _'Does that mean she likes me?' _He shook his head. _'Of course not, she's drunk...but...' _

As he was lost in his thoughts, Teito didn't notice the countdown start. Just as everyone shouted, "One! Happy New Years!" Tetio was jolted out of his thoughts by something soft on his lips. He closed his eyes and started to melt into the kiss but, just as quickly, the kiss ended.

Ouka fell backwards, the alcohol already knocking her out. "Ouka!" Teito caught her and set her on a chair next to them. He watched her, gently, as she slept. Red covering his cheeks as he remembered the sweet, first kiss they had just shared.

_'But...will she remember our...f-first k-kiss?'_

"Teito-kun?..." Ouka asked waking up. "What happened?" She held her head, having a huge headache.

He was about to tell her but, he decided not to. "You just fell asleep."

"Really? Ah! I missed the countdown! That's always the best part." She said pouting cutely.

He couldn't help but laugh quietly. "Yeah..."

* * *

"One! Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered.

Hakuren looked over at Gyokuran smiling. He leaned down to give her a little peck on the cheek, when someone bumped into him, roughly. Hakuren fell into her, knocking them both to the ground. Their lips locked, as violet gazed into azure eyes.

They both blushed and stood up quickly, looking away from each other as a huge blush creep onto their cheeks.

"It sure is crowded in here." Gyokuran stated, after a while.

"Yeah it sure is." Hakuren replied.

* * *

Castor blushed as Razette put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Ohruri blushed a bright red as Frau bended down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Bishop Frau...?"

He smirked as he stumbled a bit. "Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow." Frau then fell down with a thump, knocked out by the alcohol.

"Bishop Frau!" Ohruri cried out surprised.

* * *

"Pya~!" Mikage said happily.

"Idiot furball, your not gonna get a kiss." Kururu stated coldly.

Mikage sighed, knowing this New Year was too good to be true.

* * *

**Black Hawk's New Years Eve Party**

"We will go around in a circle and everyone will say what their New Years resolution is." Hyuuga said. "Aya-tan~! Why don't you start?"

Ayanami sighed and stood up, wondering how he even agreed to this. "My New Years Resolution is to finally defeat Teito Klein by-"

"Aya-tan~ we don't need a whole speech right now." Hyuuga said but, stopped when Ayanami gave him a murderous glare and got out a very familiar whip. "...continue."

He nodded and put away the whip, continuing his speech for a long while. "...And that's how I will become king and rule the entire universe!"

"*Snore*" Ayanami looked around to see all his comrades asleep.

He frowned and slap the whip to the ground making them all jump. "Oh Aya-tan~ your already done. Well it's your turn then, Kona-chan." Hyuuga said nervously.

"Hai..." Konastu stood up. "My New Years resolution is to finally get Hyuuga-san to do his paperwork." He sat back down.

"Well your really gonna have to try your best, Kona-chan!" Hyuuga stated with a sly smile. "Haruse and Kuroyuri?"

"To make the best Blue Sky Jam ever!" Kuroyuri said excitedly.

Haruse nodded silently, not wanting to object but, not really wanting to agree either.

"Katsuragi?" Hyuuga turned to him to see he was still fast asleep. "Well I guess that's it."

"But Hyuuga-san, What about you?" Konastu asked, hoping it was something about paperwork.

Hyuuga glanced over to Ayanami and back to Konastu, winking. "That's a secret."

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! As you can see I put alot of parings in here TeitoxOuka, HakurenxGyokuran, CastorxRazette, and my newest one FrauxOhruri. I came up with the newest one by thinking that Frau really doesn't have any girls he could be paired up with so, I thought Ohruri would work or at least one of the nuns. I really could see Frau spiking the flower tea. The stuff that Frau said was from 'Romeo and Juliet' I read it last year in English. And for some reason the thought of Frau using quotes from that popped in my head.

Also poor Mikage...he didn't get a kiss oh well neither did Labrador, unless he got kissed by his precious flowers lol. Is that even physically possible?...the world may never know. But that would be funny the flowers getting jealous and flirting with Labrador. Reminds me too much of Alice in Wonderland...Anyway Hyuuga appears, yay! Everyone's favorite bad guy! R.I.P Hyuuga we will miss you...**  
**

**Thanks to Kanari, LuckyXSteist, Teika Vertrag, and taliamaurva for reviewing and/or suggesting ideas last chapter, and everyone else still reading and following.**

** Have a great day! Read and Review Please!  
**


	18. Theme O: Ocean

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme O: Ocean**

Cerulean blue waves hit the sandy shore, as the heat beat down on us. Teito, Ouka, Hakuren, the three ladies-in-waiting, and our three favorite Bishops have decided to go to the beach today.

And let's not forget our two favorite dragons. "Pya~!" Mikage chirped happily running up to the shoreline getting sprayed with water. He turned to Kururu and tried to encourage her to come join him.

"Idiot, getting so close to the ocean is dangerous. What if a shark or jellyfish gets you?" Kururu said not coming any closer.

Mikage sighed and sulk back to her, dripping wet.

"I feel bad for the little fluffball." Frau stated putting his towel down on the sand, laying down on it. Teito looked over at him. "He can't even get the girl to like him."

"Then I really feel sorry for you, Frau." Teito said in a emotionless way. Frau felt a sharp jab at the words.

"Unlike you, brat. I really can get girls." He fired back, standing up, glaring at Teito.

Teito glared back at him. "Prove it then."

Frau grinned and walked up to a random girl, he begin to flirt and show off his muscles, since he only has swimming trunks on. The girl ignored him until he started to put his arm around her. She grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back, running off.

Teito walked up to him and sat next to him on the sandy ground. "Sooo how did it go?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"Shut up." Frau waved him off as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Teito-kun!" They both turned to see Ouka running up to them with a cute two piece swimsuit on. To the boys there was like a heavenly light around her.

"_Oi Teito can I take Ouka away from you?" _Frau whispered.

Teito pushed him slightly. "_No way." _

Ouka now stood in front of them grinning, happily. "Do you like?" She twirled once, making the short skirt at the bottom spin with her.

Teito face flushed as he watched her. "Y-Yeah..." He stood up and noticed the others around them.

"My beautiful Ohruri, your like a shining bright star today." Frau flirted with Ohruri, holding her hands.

Ohruri wore a pink two piece outfit that matched her pink hair. She looked down blushing. "T-Thanks, Bishop Frau..."

"Call me, Frau." He grinned at her making her blush more.

"Oi!" Gyokuran stepped between them. "Ohruri, what are you doing?! Don't fall for this blonde bimbo!"

"Blonde bimbo...?" Frau repeated confused and outraged at the same time.

The others tried to hold back their laughs at that sentence. "I-I'm not falling for him, Gyokuran!" Ohruri replied with a flustered face.

"I see..." She turned and glared up at Frau. "...Don't you dare do anything, got it?"

Frau scowled. "I don't what your talking about."

As Gyokuran was about to retort, a certain blonde interrupted her. "I'm surprised you would wear something so revealing, Gyokuran."

Gyokuran face turned red. "Shut up, baka Hakuren." She walked away with Ohruri and Kikune.

Hakuren grinned at her reaction. "Thanks, geez I don't know how you can stand her." Frau said.

"Sometimes..." His violet eyes stared at her fading figure. "...I wonder that myself."

"Hakuren?" Teito asked, curiously.

He shook off his thoughts. "It's nothing. Would you like some water, Princess Roseamanelle?"

"Please, Hakuren-san. Out here, just call me Ouka. Don't want people getting ideas." Ouka said, taking the water bottle from his outstretched hand.

"Right, sorry. Well I better go see how the girls are doing, don't want them getting into any trouble." Hakuren walked off, too happy to be going to see women.

"What's wrong with, Hakuren-san. I thought he didn't like women." Ouka said, curiously.

Labrador smiled. "Let's just say a flower is blooming in his heart."

Everyone looked at Labrador confused. "Translation: Hakuren has caught the love bug." Castor said, smartly.

"Oh I get it now." Ouka smiled at Teito. "Hakuren and Gyokuran do seem perfect for each other, right Teito-kun?"

Teito blushed and looked away. "Yeah."

"I wish there was someone that could love me and care for me just as much." Ouka said almost wishfully.

His heart beat fast and he felt like this was the perfect chance, to tell her what he has been wanting to for so long. "I...I wonder where Frau went?"

The others looked around. "That's true...it's too quiet."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Can I look now, Bishop Frau?" Ohruri asked as Frau led her by the hand somewhere.

"Not yet, it's a surprise after all." Frau stopped and grinned, looking up at his creation.

All the other contestants left after he joined. So they were left alone with nothing but, a grand sand castle in front of them. "Now."

Ohruri uncovered her eyes as she looked up at the sand creation. "Wow! Did you make this?" She asked amazed.

"Yeah. It wasn't that hard." His cheeks held a dash of pink as, he rubbed his head, embarrassed.

"But, you even got all the details right. How did you do it?"

"Uh...Instinct?"

"That's such a lie." Teito said joining them, with Ouka, Castor, and Labrador following along.

Castor smiled giving off a creepy feeling. "You've really outdone yourself, Bishop Frau...Could I talk to you for a moment." He grabbed his ear and walked off.

All they could hear were shouts. "Is Bishop Frau in trouble?" Ohruri asked.

Labrador smiled at her. "No, he's just a pesky bee."

Everyone sweatdropped. "Translation: Bishop Frau is a idiot cause he is attracted to flowers." Kikune stated joining them with Hakuren and Gyokuran bickering behind her.

"That just makes it more confusing." Teito stated quietly.

"Well seems like everyone is here now." Castor said coming back with a damaged Frau in tow. "..Wait where is Mikage and Kururu?"

* * *

"You idiot!" Kururu yelled at a frightened Mikage. "I don't want to even know how you got us into this mess. But, you better get us out of it."

"Pya!" Mikage cried as he looked around the whale's mouth trying to find a way out.

_'Great now I'm stuck with the idiot furball.' _Kururu watched as he ran around. _'But, maybe it won't be that bad...' _Kururu shook her head. _'What am I thinking?!' _

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! Sorry for not putting a Extra Theme this time. So there is not enough Teito x Ouka in this chapter, next chapter will hopefully have more. The other parings are Hakuren x Gyokuran, Mikage x Kururu, Frau x Ohruri (I'm really starting to like this one.), and a little bit of Labrador x Kikune if you squint. The translations parts are just a funny thing since really, does anyone even know what Labrador is saying when he talks about flowers? I finally put more Labrador in here, that makes me happy enough, he is one my favorites.

Did anyone read the new chapter 90? The Ayanami x Teito paring seems really awkward now, well it's not like I even like the gay parings anyway. Also Frau is back! *Fangirling* I can't wait to see Frau and Teito reunite again. Also is Ouka gonna fight Ayanami? Now that will be interesting. Of course I somehow feel like Ayanami isn't a bad guy much anymore, with LandKarte back.

**Thanks to Kanari, Teika Vertrag, hiyomi, snowmaidenangel, and littleprincess for reviewing and/or suggesting ideas last chapter, and everyone else still reading and following.**

** Have a great day! Read and Review Please!  
**


	19. Theme P:Paint & Extra Theme P:Picnic

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme P: Paint**

"Labrador-san?"

Labrador looked over to Teito, smiling gently "Hm?"

"What are you painting?" They were both currently standing in the garden. In front of them a huge canvas, paint jars, and different types of paint brushes.

"The flowers looked so beautiful today that I just couldn't help it. It's such a nice day for painting." He replied, as they watched the light breeze rustle the leaves and petals, with sunlight filtering through the tree tops.

"Yeah...it is." He trailed off, as his gaze drifted over to the other canvas right next to them. Teito picked up one of the clean paintbrushes. "Do you mind if I paint?"

Labrador smiled. "The more the merrier." He picked up his paintbrush, covered in purple, and continue to paint.

Teito stared at the blank canvas before him. The silence in the garden was comforting, with only the slight rustling of the wind and swipe of the brush on the canvas, making occasional sounds.

In the peacefulness, he finally figured out what he was gonna paint for a certain someone. Teito dappled his brush in a sweet pink color and dab it onto the blank space. Instinct seemed to take over and without thinking, he started to mix different colors and paint.

Teito didn't have any experience in these types of things, only really knowing about fighting but, memories of the past were still in his mind. Days where he would watch King Krom, his Dad, paint the most beautiful sky imaginable.

Just like his dad, Teito wanted to express all the things he was feeling in this one painting, all the things he felt for her, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg.

"The flowers are joyful today." Labrador said calmly, sipping on his flower tea.

Kikune sat next to him also enjoying the tea and slight breeze. "Translation: Teito must really love her."

"I don't even know how you can understand him." Frau stated, watching as the brat was off in his own world.

Castor chuckled. "It's really not that hard, Frau. All you have to do is use your inference skills."

"Eh? Inference skills?" Frau asked confused.

Everyone deadpanned.

Ohruri sifted the glass in her hands, nervously. "It's like that saying 'reading between the lines'."

"I still don't get how you can get that sentence out of that foreign language." Frau said.

"Ah so this is where you all were." Hakuren said walking up to the group, noticing Teito lost in his own world, painting. "I see..."

"See what?" Everyone jumped as Ouka appeared out of nowhere. As her violet eyes settled on Teito, she gasped. "Teito-kun!"

"Huh?" He blinked, looking back, coming out of his daydream. He blushed noticing everyone watching him. "Wha- O-Ouka?"

She ran up to him with a smile. "Your painting is amazing!"

Teito blushed and looked away from her beaming face. "T-Thanks..."

The painting had vivid red-violet and pink in it. It was a painting of the group of roses near them in the garden. "O-Ouka...?"

Ouka looked over at a nervous and blushing Teito. "What is it?"

"O-Once it's d-done...do you want to ha-have it?" He asked stuttering like a idiot.

"Sure!...I would love to have it." She looked away hiding her blushing face. "Thanks, Teito-kun."

Everyone else watched them, smiling to themselves, knowing that their feelings were mutual.

* * *

**Extra Theme P: Picnic **

"This is the perfect spot!" Ouka cheerfully said, sitting down on the soft grass with the basket.

"And it even has a river for you, Razette." Castor said, looking down at the noel mermaid clinging to him.

"Hm~!" She sang happily.

Ohruri, Kikune, Gyokuran, and Ouka set up the picnic blanket and the food.

"Oi, brat! Watch out!" Frau called out.

Teito turned angry. "How many times do I have to tell you-!" He got knocked back on the ground as something slammed into his head, knocking him out.

Frau picked up the Frisbee. "Idiot!" Castor hit Frau. "What were you thinking?!"

"I didn't actually think it would hit him." He was hit in the head again. "Hey at least I warned the brat."

"Ugh." Teito opened his eyes and sat up.

"Teito-kun?" Ouka had him on her lap now, worried for him. "Are you okay?"

"Where...Who is Teito?" Teito asked with no expression.

"EH?!"

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Castor stomped on Frau's head, as Ohruri became worried for him.

"Teito, what do you mean?" Hakuren asked, he kneeled down and checked to see how bad his head was.

'Teito' slapped Hakuren's hand away and stood up. "I don't know why you keep calling me Teito. But I know that you got the wrong person."

"Then what is your name?" Frau asked.

"How should I know?"

Everyone deadpanned and sweatdropped, wondering what they should do with him.

"Oak."

"Yes?" Hakuren sighed and looked over at the serious blue-haired women, wondering what she wanted.

"If we don't eat the food it will either get eaten by ants or cold. Let's all just go eat and figure out how to solve this situation."

They all sighed and sat down on the picnic blanket and started to eat. Halfway through the meal, Ouka felt a tap on her shoulder.

She looked over to see Teito. "What is it, Teito-kun?" Ouka asked, smiling at him.

Everyone watched them, wondering what he was gonna say. Teito's green eyes soften. "As anyone told you, you look like a angel?"

Ouka blushed. "W-What?"

Frau almost choked on his drink. Hakuren almost choked too and gave a warily glance to Gyokuran, wondering what would happen if he said those words to her...she probably would kill him. Castor was also shocked but, expected something like this would happen. Ohruri blushed, imaging Frau saying those words to her. Razette smiled and hummed. Krururu stopped Mikage from hitting on her too. And all Kikune and Labrador did is smile creepily at everyone's reaction.

"I said you look beautiful." She couldn't believe that Teito was actually saying those words to her but, she knew that he wasn't himself right now. So really she wasn't that happy as she should be right now.

"T-Thanks...I guess. But, Teito-kun, you need to come to your senses. The Teito-kun I know wouldn't say that so bluntly like that." Ouka.

"Ah! I got it!" Frau exclaimed.

"What is it, Bishop Frau?" Ohruri asked.

Frau grinned creepily. "Why don't you just kiss him?"

Ouka blushed crimson red. "Wha-! I-I couldn't! I'm-I'm a princess. I can't just kiss someone who is not my husband or fiance."

"It won't hurt. Just one kiss." Frau said.

Even though the others didn't say anything, inside they agreed with Frau for once. They actually wanted to see them at least kiss once, since they both had feelings for each other.

"I-I guess..." Ouka nervously looked over at the over eager 'Teito'. She nervously leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, quickly pulling away, with a very flustered face.

She touched her lips, since it was her very first kiss.

Teito, who just came back to normal, blushed just as much as she was, touching his lips. As everyone started grinning at them, he wondered exactly what had happened while he was out.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! So yeah... really I had ideas for the themes but they just seemed to write themselves. Yeah I totally forgot about Gyokuran in the first theme. But I got to put more Labrador in here and finally some more Teito x Ouka. Okay that kissing part wasn't planned at all nor was the knocking out part planned, as I just said this fanfic has a mind of it's own. The painting part brings back memories of when I was in art...and I couldn't even draw a straight line with a ruler. 'Sigh' I can at least draw a snake...I guess.

**Thanks to hiyomi, Kanari, Teika Vertrag for reviewing and/or suggesting ideas last chapter, and everyone else still reading and following.**

** Have a great day! Read and Review Please!  
**

**P.S.  
**

**Also come check out my new D. Gray Man oneshot, if your a fan of the series, it's called  
**

**'These Unknown Feelings' - Heartbreaking violet eyes looked up at him. "Lavi...", No matter how much it hurt, he will get over it. Even if he had to go through this pain over and over again. 'As long as she keeps smiling, I can keep these feelings at bay.' Onesided Allen x Lenalee, Onesided Lavi x Lenalee, slight Allen x Road.  
**

**Yeah I'm planning on writing a squeal for it too...since it's just too sad.  
**

**Well again have a great day!  
**


	20. Theme Q: Quest & Preview

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme Q: Quest**

"Hehehe..." Red eyes peeked out from a dark corner, peering over to a certain princess. "I will exact my revenge! Mwuahahahahaha- *Cough*"

Ouka looked over with a confused expression. "Did you hear something, Gyokuran?"

Kikune stared at the corner suspiciously, bringing out one of her inventions. Gyokuran sighed. "I'm sure it was nothing. We're safe in the church." Nodding, Kikune put her invention away. While Ohruri looked around somewhat worried.

As he chuckled and was about to take a step toward them, he got stop by a certain blonde bishop. "What are you doing?" Frau asked, holding him up to where he couldn't touch the ground.

Red eyes glared up at him. "Let go of me, Zehel!" Mikhail struggled but, gave up soon after just hanging there. "I was trying to make Raphel's master hate me."

"Why?" Frau grinned. "I thought you liked Raphel."

Mikhail blushed. "I do not!"

Frau dropped him to the ground. "Whatever you say. " He said grinning.

Mikhail stood up and glared up at him again, a murderous air surrounding him. "Zehel, you will help me on this quest!"

"Wait! What?!"

"Or do you want to be tear to smithereens!"

"No...what quest?"

"To exact my revenge on Raphel's Master, who had kissed my master last theme." Mikhail said valiantly.

"What? By kissing her back?" Frau asked, leaning against the wall, grinning at Mikhail's cherry red face.

"No! We are..."

* * *

Later...

"Hey Ouka, look!" Ouka turned around blinking curiously at Teito.

"What is it, Teito-kun?"

'Teito' grinned and held up Mikage. "I'm playing with a fluffy pink cute dragon!"

Ouka cocked her head, confused, at his answer. "Are you okay, Teito-kun?"

Seeing that his planned failed, he sweatdropped and backed away from her. "Yeah...I'm just fine. I'm gonna go now." As he was about to walk off, Frau came out of nowhere and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Where are you going, brat?" Mikhail frowned at Frau's sly grin. "Weren't you going to tell her something?"

Mikhail shook off his arm. "There is nothing to tell. Now if you will excuse me." He turned to come face to face with Ohruri.

"Teito, what were you gonna say to Ouka?" In between Ouka's curious glance and Ohruri's puppy dog eyes, he was caught in a corner.

"Ummm...I..." All the sudden Ouka kissed him on the cheek, making his cheeks redden.

"What were you going to say, Mikhail?" 'Ouka' whispered in his ear.

"I-I..." Mikhail then ran off.

Raphel giggled at his response. "Mikhail is always fun to play with."

* * *

**Preview Extra Theme Q: Questions**

"For this theme we will be taking questions from the fans." Teito said reading off the paper he had been given.

"So please ask any questions you want." Ouka said, smiling. "You can even ask the authoress questions but, please refrain from asking any personal ones, like name, age, etc."

Frau grinned. "And you can even ask me any questions..."

Teito hit him. "Perverted Bishop." He sighed and continued to read off the paper. "As soon as we get questions we will answer them as soon as possible."

"Teito Klein." Teito jumped and turned to see the Black Hawks.

Hyuuga smiled, holding a lollipop up. "Don't we get to answer questions too?"

"Uh..." Teito skimmed over the paper. "Well it doesn't say anything about NOT letting you guys answer."

"Isn't that great, Aya-tan~!?"

Ayanami nodded and gave a fierce and cold glance towards the audience. "You can also ask us to do anything but, by the authoress request please no yaoi or yuri."

"Teito-kun, what is yaoi and yuri?" Ouka asked.

Teito laughed nervously. "And we're out of time."

"See you then!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! Okay the first one was shorter then I imaged but, it worked out. Mikhail is fun to write then most of the characters are. Sorry if I made some of the characters too OOC. I haven't wrote anything in a while, since my family has been dragging me everywhere ever since I got out of school for the holidays. Anyway yeah so the preview really explains all the requirements I have for the questions. If you want to ask me any questions you can ask me about any fanfics I may write in the future, what animes I like, etc. but, nothing personal like age or name etc. Those are just some examples I'm not saying you have to use them. Also for the you can make them do anything...I don't know dress Ayanami up in a dress, something crazy like that.

**Thanks to Kanari, hiyomi, LuckyxSteist, Teika Vertrag, and BlackWolf'sAngel for reviewing and/or suggesting ideas. **

**Have a great New Year! :)  
**

**P.S.  
**

**For any of my D. Gray Man fans (If there is any) I just uploaded the squeal to 'These Unknown Feelings'-  
**

**'Someday'- Lavi didn't want to ever let go of her hand again, that's why even if he had to give up his dream, he would do it for Lenalee's sake. Even if he had to be chased around million times by Koumrin. For now they were just a family, they were fine with that, cause 'someday' will come. Lavi x Lenalee, slight onesided Lenalee x Allen.  
**


	21. Extra Theme Q: Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Extra Theme Q: Questions**

"For this theme we will be taking questions from the fans." Teito said reading off the paper he had been given.

"So please ask any questions you want." Ouka said, smiling. "You can even ask the author questions but, please refrain from asking any personal ones, like name, age, etc."

Frau grinned. "And you can even ask me any questions..."

Teito hit him. "Perverted Bishop." He sighed and continued to read off the paper. "As soon as we get questions we will answer them as soon as possible."

"Teito Klein." Teito jumped and turned to see the Black Hawks.

Hyuuga smiled, holding a lollipop up. "Don't we get to answer questions too?"

"Uh..." Teito skimmed over the paper. "Well it doesn't say anything about NOT letting you guys answer."

"Isn't that great, Aya-tan~!?"

Ayanami nodded and gave a fierce and cold glance towards the audience. "You can also ask us to do anything but, by the authoress request please no yaoi or yuri."

"Teito-kun, what is yaoi and yuri?" Ouka asked.

Teito laughed nervously. "And let's begin!"

A random staff member handed Teito another page and then ran off.

"These questions are from 'Kanari'. 1. Mikhail do you love Raphel?"

Everyone watched as Teito's eyes turned red. "Me loving that Raphel! Never!" Mikhail yelled angrily with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh come on we all know you like her." Frau said. Everyone behind him agreeing.

"I-I do not!"

"Okay, on to the next question, Teito-kun!" Ouka said.

"Uh...okay. 2. Raphel do you love Mikhail?"

Ouka's eyes turned red. She giggled at the question. "That's a secret~!"

" , was it a good choice or a bad choice to be with Castor on the bishop exams?" Teito said, reading off the paper.

"Both." Frau stated. "That stupid puppet freak is smart but, every time we failed...let's just say he found another purpose for his puppets."

"What kind of purpose?" Ohruri asked.

"Uh...you don't want to know..."

"4. Castor do you hate Frau or is he just okay with you?"

Castor smiled. "Well I wouldn't say I hate him... But, really he doesn't act like a bishop, he is stupid, he reads those 'books' of his, and other things I will not mention."

Everyone sweatdropped. _'Castor really does hate him.' _

"What's the next question, Teito-kun?"

Teito looked back the page. "The next one is for Labrador-san. 5. Labrador is it okay if someone does something bad to your flowers?..."

Labrador only smiled gently at the question. "Why would anyone want to do that to my flowers?"

"_Translation: If someone does something to my flowers there will be...consequences." _Kikune whispered to the audience and characters.

"Seems like Labrador-san is as scary as always. " Teito looked back at the paper but, froze at the question. Everyone watched as his cheeks started to redden.

"What is it, brat?" Frau took the paper from Teito's grasp. "6. Teito what do you think of Ouka?"

They all look at him, waiting for his answer. "Well...Ouka is a friend...a very special friend."

Everyone sweatdropped, as Ouka smiled. "That's very sweet of you, Teito-kun!"

Teito blushed, looking away. "Uh...yeah..." He took the paper back from Frau and proceeded to read the next question. "7. Ouka what do you think of Teito?"

Ouka's cheeks turned slightly red. "Well he is a very good friend."

Teito became disappointed at that answer. "8. Hakuren what do you think of Gyokuran?"

All eyes turned to him. "Well..." He cleared his throat. "...As I said before I don't really like women. Gyokuran is a lady with a slight temper and very strict. I think she should lighten up a little."

"Right..." Before Teito could start to read the next question...

"Oak, your the one who should lighten up!" Gyokuran yelled at him. "Your the one that doesn't like women."

As they started to fight with each other, Teito sighed. "9. Gyokuran what do you think of Hakuren?"

"I think he is a huge idiot, with a inferiority beauty complex."

"What are you talking about?" Hakuren said. As they started fighting again.

"Teito Klein..." Teito jumped a bit at the deep voice. "Is there any questions for us?"

"Uh...yeah the next is for Hyuuga-san. 10. Hyuuga, how come you like candies?"

Hyuuga grinned. "Candy is great! It's so yummy and delicious~! I think everyone has some soft spot for candy. Even Aya-tan~ likes it."

Before Ayanami could do anything to Hyuuga, Teito read off the next question. "11. Ayanami how much do you miss Eve?"

The room got quiet, waiting for Ayanami's answer. "That...is confidential." He narrowed his eyes. "How do you even know about her?"

Teito laughed nervously. "12. Konatsu are you good in baseball?"

Konatsu smiled. "I'm pretty decent. When I'm not sword fighting or trying to get Hyuuga-san to do his paperwork, I play a few games. It's pretty fun."

"13. Ohruri, how much do you like Frau?" Teito asked, reading off the paper.

"Uh..." She started blushing. "Well...at first I thought he was just a random pervert." They watched as a arrow comically went through Frau, at that statement. "But, he's been pretty nice and weird at times. He's a pretty good friend."

Frau became disappointed at that. But, of course he knew he still had a chance.

"The next is for Labrador-san. 13. Labrador, your so kawaii, can I hug you?"

Labrador smiled gently. "Of course."

Kanari appeared out of nowhere and hugged him, not letting him go.

Teito looked down at the paper. "14. Kururu do you like Mikage?"

"What!? Why would I like that little perverted puffball?" Kururu said.

"That wasn't very nice to say, Kururu." Ouka said, looking down at the now disappointed Mikage.

Kururu huffed. "Well it's the truth."

"15. Mikage do you like Kururu?"

Mikage, inspite of denying it in the past, flowers appeared around him as he grinned and nodded. "Brurupya~!"

"Come on, Kururu. You can deny that he is cute." Ouka said trying to help Kururu, realize her feelings.

Kururu just huffed and turned her head, with a slight visible red on her cheeks.

"Okay that's the last of those questions." Teito said, as a staff ran up to Frau and gave him a paper.

"Eh? Well it looks like I'll be asking some questions now. These questions are from 'Snowmaidenangel'. 1. Teito, do you love Ouka?" As Frau asked the question, he couldn't help but grin at Teito's blushing red face.

"Um...uh...love..uh..." Teito couldn't help but stutter, at the surprising question. "I...I...do l-love her...but, only as a good f-friend!" Teito said, defending himself.

Everyone just nodded, knowing full well that wasn't true. Except for Ouka, who felt a little disappointed at his words and was wondering why everyone seemed to not believe him.

"2. Ouka do you love Teito?"

"Eh?...love...well I do love Teito-kun as a friend." Ouka said smiling and blushing. '

Teito became disappointed at that answer.

Frau could only wonder about how dense she was. "3. Frau do you like someone? Eh?...Well really I could like anyone like the nuns or Kikune and Ohruri. But, Ouka and Gyokuran are off limits. Who I really like right is Ohruri-chan~ though."

Ohruri blushed at his answer and Gyokuran started to lecture her, about how Frau was not the right guy for her.

"And how am I off limits?!" Gyokuran asked yelling at him.

"Well..." She followed his gaze to Hakuren.

Teito sweatdropped. _'Here we go again...'_

"Oak! What do you think your doing!?" Hakuren and Gyokuran then began to fight again.

Frau began to read the next set of questions. "These question is from 'EIJun' to the authoress. 1. Can you write anything with Ohruri x Frau?"

The authoress (EaglefootMoonflightVipertail or Eaglefoot for short) appeared out of nowhere. "I can write something about them. I've started to like the paring too, after writing about them so much. I've idea for a short oneshot about them but, don't except it to come out soon. It might come out some time next week maybe. School is starting next week so, I've a lot of stuff to do."

"Thanks for reviewing and asking questions!" All the characters bowed and smiled. "We enjoyed answering them."

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! So I put most of the parings in this chapter. Sorry if it was kinda fast with the replies. I might write a new Hakuren x Gyokuren and Kururu x Mikage oneshot also. Of course with only one couple per oneshot.

**Thanks to Kanari, snowmaidenangel, and EIJun for reviewing and/or suggesting ideas last chapter, and everyone else still reading and following.**

** Have a great day! And I hope you had a great Christmas and New Years! Read and Review Please!  
**

**P.S.  
**

**Also come check out my new D. Gray Man oneshot, if your a fan of the series, it's called  
**

**'Random' - All the debts you could ever get in the entire universe now covered Allen. "Even in his death..." Allen said depressed."Allen! Save me!" Lavi said quivering behind Allen, he suspected Kanda was trying to kill Lavi again. "No! Allen save me!" Road said hugging Allen's arm. Allen wondered why all the crazy people are attracted to him. Slight LavixLenalee and AllenxRoad.  
**


	22. ThemeR:RollerCoaster ExtraThemeR: Revive

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme R: Roller Coaster **

"Ugh..." A blonde bimbo, staggered through the crowd, holding his queasy stomach. "...I think I'm going to be sick..."

"I told you not to eat every food in the entire park." Teito said, walking in front of the group, holding the map, showing where all the attractions were.

"Ah!" Ouka came to stand beside him with sparkling, excited eyes. "Let's go on that, Teito-kun!" As she pointed to it, screaming came from the ride, the coaster moving at a cheetah like speed.

Everyone's eyes followed the fast movement, feeling queasy themselves at just the sight. He would have said no if it weren't for Ouka's puppy dog eyes. "Sure!"

Everyone behind Ouka seem to silently curse Teito for being in love for once. "Me and Razette will sit this one out." Castor said, with Razette beside him. They knew it was partly an excuse just to get out of it.

Teito could feel everyone's glares on him but, he ignored them, enjoying the feeling of Ouka's happiness radiating from her beautiful smile. Grabbing his hand, Ouka dragged Teito to the end of the line, everyone reluctantly followed after them.

After waiting in the line, they slowly got to the front, and soon enough they got onto the roller coaster. Teito was dragged to the front with Ouka, not that he had any complaints. A queasy looking Frau sat next to Ohruri. To keep an eye on the blonde 'bimbo', Gyokuran sat behind them with Hakuren next to her. Labrador and Kikune sat behind them.

As the roller coaster started upwards, Teito glanced to his right to feel his heart skip a beat at Ouka's smile. "Ouka...I-" The roller coaster then angled downwards and picked up speed, screams and laughs roared through the rushing air, cutting off Teito's confession.

And to our two favorite dragons who are absent...

"What did you get us into now, idiot furball?" Kururu huffed, as she tried to flap her wings to fly away but, failed again.

"Pya~..." Mikage tried to defend himself, the excited kids below them drowned out his attempts, as they tried to get the 'dragon stuffed animals' as prizes.

"I'm never going anywhere with you again..." But she has to admit...it is pretty fun. Kururu looked away, red dusting her cheeks.

"Pya?" Mikage chirped confused.

* * *

**Extra Theme R: Revive**

"Hello~! Everyone! Your lovely Bishop Lance is back!" Lance cried out sparkles surrounding him.

"Oh great the obnoxious guy. That was only in the Manga for a short time." Hakuren stated.

"Oi brat!" Teito turned hearing the familiar phrase say by two voices. "Ehhhhhh?!" Everyone stopped to look in the direction he was looking. "There's two Fraus?!"

"Nope, I'm the only Frau. This is the previous Zehel. He was also like a older brother, back in my childhood." Frau explained.

The other 'Frau' laughed and rubbed Teito's head, messing his hair up. "My name is Guido, got it memorized?"

"Hey, don't go around stealing other characters catchphrases!" Another blonde said appearing out of nowhere.

Guido gave the human Mikage a confused look. "How is that stealing?"

"It's just like saying 'Let's have fun~' right before you play a game." Teito explained.

"Huh? But doesn't everyone say that." Frau asked, just as confused as 'Frau 2'.

The two best friends sighed. "Mikage, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Mikage nodded. A second later the scenery changed to a classroom, and the two began to teach the two 'blonde bimbos' about copyright.

"Teito-kun~!" Ouka came up and hugged Teito into a blushing frenzy. "Let's go have fun~!"

"S-Sure..." She then dragged him off.

"..."

"..."

"...Wait wasn't that copyright just now?" Guido asked.

"Nope!" Mikage smiled. "Because everyone says that every now and then."

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! I'm so sorry for not updating in a very long time and for it being really short. I did say I would very busy this year. And the only time I have for writing is for my creative writing class and for maybe a oneshot of something every few weeks. I'm also just very excited for this upcoming spring anime season, 2nd seasons of three of my fav shows (Uta no Prince-sama, Kuroko no Basuke, and Project K.) and 'Karneval'. And two most awaited characters songs. Also we just had my brothers 20th birthday this 8th of March and my 16th birthday is coming up the 24th of March. I also got to see Band Perry and Jake Owen for my birthday too. So it's been a very great birthday month, even though right now I feel terrible because of allergies.

**Thanks to Guest, ElJun, Kanari, snowmaidenangel, Teika Vertrag for reviewing and/or suggesting ideas and everyone else still reading and following.  
**

** Have a great day! Read and Review Please! **

**Also please wish me a happy 16th birthday this March 24th, I would very much appreciate it! :)  
**

**P.S.  
**

**I did write a few other oneshots-**

**(07 Ghost) 'Just Another Peaceful Day'- _They sat there quietly, just listening to the rustle of the leaves and the occasional animal sound. But, to them they weren't bothered by those things, cause right now they were lost in their own world, a world that only included them both. Frau x Ohruri. Oneshot._**

**(Kuroko no Basket) 'The Haze of Our Hearts'- _The bright rays of the setting sun, lit up the sky in a beautiful red haze. The lonely swish as the ball fell through the worn out hoop, the dribbling sound as it settled, echoing throughout the deserted place. "Muro-chin What are you thinking about?" The sky around them grew darker, like the dark was devouring the red until there was nothing left. _Friendship fic about Taiga Kagami and Tatsuya Himuro. **

**(D. Gray Man) 'The Musican's Dream'- _Before she could say anymore, a clear note rang out through the room, followed by other soft notes. Lenalee noticed Allen was now playing a bittersweet song, probably trying to keep himself from going crazy, from actually thinking that she was still alive. "Heartbreak is better then not knowing. Don't you think?" Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee, slight Kanda x (past)Alma. Futurefic_**

**(Kuroko no Basket) 'To See Your Smile'- _ "__...You would think Aominecchi would have feelings for Momoicchi, after growing up together." "Dumb, Ahomine! I hate you!" Whenever she would smile at Kuroko, he always wished he could trade with the shadow, so he would be on the receiving end of that smile. Aomine x Momoi. Includes GoM and an Omake at the end. Oneshot._**

**(D. Gray Man) 'Valentines Day'- _You could practically hear the whole cafeteria groan at the thought of hearing another of his 'Stay away from Lenalee or I'll send a Koumrin after you' speeches. "Allen: 2, Me:0." Lavi sadly wrote onto a random whiteboard.'A love triangle'"There's a cat hater in our midst." It was just another day of showing your love to the one you love. At least for some... Various Parings_**


	23. Theme S: Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering_**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme S: Stars**

Sparkling lights twinkled down from the sky upon them, reflecting in her violet eyes. If it could be called a sky, that is.

"Oi Brat, help me put more of these...uh..." Frau looked back the package before continuing. "...glow-in-the-dark stars."

"Sigh...Frau can't you do it yourself? I'm not that tall, you know?!" Teito retorted, wishing Frau would read the situation sometimes.

Frau flashed him his signature grin. "Yeah, that's why your a brat."

"Why you-!"

A certain flower language freak stepped between them. "The flowers will grow wilder if you break the rules."

All they could do is stare at Labrador blankly.

"Translation: There will be no fighting, unless you want major punishment." Kikune helped, appearing out of nowhere.

Teito opened his mouth, then closed it after thinking. The world will never know how she can understand him.

"Teito-kun!" Ouka suddenly grabbed Teito's arm, creating a huge blush to cover his cheeks. "Do you think that some of the stars should go there?" She asked, pointing to a empty corner of the ceiling.

Since the only thing his mind could concentrate on was their close proximity and how she clung to him, Teito let out a weak and nervous. "Sure..."

"Great!"

"This is the North Star! It goes in the center, since it is the brightest of all the stars!" Hakuren yelled at Gyokuren, holding a huge glow-in-the-dark star.

Gyokuren seemed to have other views. "Then it will be apart of the Big Dipper constellation! Move it over some!"

"No it has to be in the middle!"

All the occupants sighed at their quarrel, it almost seemed like they fought about the stupidest stuff just so they can talk to each other.

What are the 07-Ghost cast doing right now? Well currently they are putting up glow-in-the-dark stars onto the ceiling to make a small planetarium for the children in the church, by Ouka's request of course.

"_Learning about the stars is the most important thing in a child's education!" _

And of course, how could the love-struck puppy, Teito Klein, say no?

"Oi Brat!" Teito then directed a glare at the blonde bimbo. "Aren't you gonna help me?"

"Frau...Do you even have like a star map/chart to actually know what the constellations look like, much less where their suppose to go?" The prince of Raggs asked curiously.

After some time of thinking Frau finally answered his question. "I know the sky like the back of my hand. I don't need some silly star map/chart to tell me what I already know."

"Teito-kun?"

Teito turned to a very confused Ouka looking up. "What is it, Ouka?"

She pointed upwards. "I never knew there was a constellation of a lady like that?" His crush had sounded so innocent, that he looked up to see what she was talking about, only to find...

Teito turned Ouka around and began to stare in her eyes, taking her attention else where, away from the constellation that obliviously Frau had made. But of course right at that second, Teito froze up, not knowing what to say, under that violet gaze. As Teito was just about to lean forward a few more inches...

"Pya~!" Mikage jumped onto Teito, sending him to the floor.

"Oh, Teito-kun! Are you okay?" Ouka gazed down worriedly at him.

Blushing, at remembering what he was just about to do, Teito covered his face from her view. "Yeah...I'm fine." All the while, glaring, at a very sorry little pink dragon.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! I will be able to update more now because I'm not so busy anymore, but I won't guarantee that I will updating every week. I went on a trip this Easter weekend with my Mom, friends, and their parents from church. And somehow ended up getting sick halfway through it and ended missing most of the fun stuff, staying in the Hotel room the whole time. And I still feel queasy right now. And now I have a Stars English 2 Writing Test today that isn't gonna help me at all. Well good news at least I get to update more.

**Thanks to Teika Vertrag for reviewing and/or suggesting ideas and everyone else still reading and following.  
**

**Also an reply to one of my faithful reviewers, Teika Vertrag-**

**I usually only have the Black Hawks appear if the theme or word fits for them to appear like...holidays or something. But I will probably make them appear soon.**

** Have a great day! Read and Review Please! **


	24. Extra Theme S: Spring

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering._**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Extra Theme S: Spring**

"Ah...the petals are swarming through the air, as the flowers bloom to this sweet scent..." Bishop Labrador happily said, as the most exotic cherry blossom trees surrounded him, with petals falling all around him like soft snow.

All eyes landed on a dark blue haired girl, waiting for a response. "...Translation: The season of love is here." Kikune answered their anxious stares.

"...Right.." They all answered back still staring at the flowery bishop, sweatdropping.

"Pya~!" Mikage pounced around the flowery background, creating a storm of petals and flowery things.

Kururu sighed at his idiocy. "Baka."

Mikage stopped and suddenly became depressed, looking over at Kururu with tear filled eyes. Kururu then felt slightly guilty, but ignored the feeling and just turned away, making Mikage even sadder.

"Kururu!"Kururu looked up at Ouka. "Go apologize to Mikage right now!"

Since she couldn't do nothing against Ouka, she turned back around to Mikage, blushing slightly and turning her gaze she said a small phrase. "I'm sorry...idiot..."

Even if she had just called Mikage a idiot, he still grinned and ran up to her happily. Making her blush and avoid his gaze.

Teito had almost never seen Ouka use a strict voice like that, he just got to a rare scene like that. _'I wonder if she'll be strict like that when our children get into trouble?...' _Teito blushed a crimson red, as he realized what he had just thought of. _'What am I thinking?! We're not even a couple yet and I'm already thinking about having children with her?!' _

His scarlet red face just wouldn't die down. "Oi brat!" Frau put his arm around his shoulders. "What are you thinking about?" Even if Teito couldn't see Frau that well, he could tell that he had the usual teasing face on.

Teito pushed Frau like it was nothing. "N-Nothing." Though his voice and expression gave him away. "I-It's really nothing, Frau."

"Oh, really?..." Just as Frau was going to make a comeback. Ouka ran up to us.

"Teito-kun?!"

"Huh?"

She smiled a wonderful smile at him, taking his breath away. "Could you put this flower in my hair, I'm having trouble." She blushed embarrass by the question she was asking.

"...Sure.." Teito replied after he realized what she said.

Frau and the others watched as Ouka handed Teito the flower, their fingers ghosting past eachothers, making them both immensely blush. Teito then carefully placed the flower into her hair, as he finished, he realized just how close he was to her. They both begin to stare into their eyes, blushing madly, with Teito realizing for the first time how soft Ouka's hair felt.

With being this close to her, he couldn't even utter a sound, much less the phrase he has always wanted to say to her. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage. "Ouka...I..."

"Y-Yes, Tieto-kun?"

"I-I...I...I..l-like..you.." He closed his eyes waiting for the reply.

"I like you too!" He opened his eyes to Ouka's warm smiling face. His heart burst with happiness.

"R-Really?!"

"Yep!" Everyone watching them cheered and begin to get ready to have a feast that night. "Your such a great friend, Teito-kun!"

Depression suddenly covered the entire courtyard. Everyone's thoughts: _'How dense can she get?!' _

Poor Teito's heart was broken into a gazillion pieces, he stood their as he watched Ouka go to her ladies-in-waiting and Hakuren, who also looked at their princess with a dumbfounded expressions, they had always thought she was pretty smart.

Frau went over and patted Teito's back. "Well...looks like we're now on plan...what's after S...oh right!...Plan T."

"I don't I can take much more of this..." Teito finally said as Frau was going over the plans for the next theme.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! I will be able to update more now because I'm not so busy anymore, but I won't guarantee that I will updating every week. I'm off on Summer Vacation now so I have so much free time. But now I have a bunch more stories I'm writing and with my family wanting to go places, and I'm going on a youth group at the end of this summer, I won't be able to update that much.

I've been so busy with school and me and my family went to see the U.S.S Lexington, which was pretty cool since I've never been on a boat before. I'm scared of heights though so it was kinda nerve-wracking with all of the climbing. Too bad we didn't get to see the ghost. Anyway yesterday I went to a nearby BestBuy with my brother and Dad and got to play two demos, Mario Kart 8 and Super Mario 3D World. It was fun, though the first time going up there I was so nervous I couldn't even concentrate, but I got a 'year of Luigi coin', it was worth it.

Sorry for the ramble...Anyway I hope I got the characters sorta right, since I haven't wrote anything for 07 Ghost in a while.

**Thanks to YanaNeko, Teika Vertrag, and animeshipper000 (Kanari) for reviewing and/or suggesting ideas and everyone else still reading and following.  
**

**Have a great day! Read and Review Please! **


	25. Theme T: Titanic

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering._**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Theme T: Titanic**

"Blue waves...the sea breeze...the refreshing salty sea air...it's all so relaxing...don't you think, Teito-kun?" Ouka turned away from the rail.

Teito looked at her angelic form, his cheeks stuffed with food, beside him Mikage chomped down food after food. She looked at him with a questioning look.

He froze, wanting to stare at her forever, but realized there was no such time. Gulping down the food, Tieto blushed embarrassed. "Yeah...it is nice..."

She smiled beautifully and nodded. The sea breeze gently blowing her pink locks, the sunlight behind her framed her to look heavenly. To Teito she 'is' an angel. "It was great for the others to give us the only two tickets to this cruise."

He sighed and laid his head down on the table, never taking his eyes off her. "Yeah..." As Teito was distracted, Mikage scoffed down all the food left on the table, only offering a small portion to Kururu, who of course refused his offer.

In a daze Teito walked up to Ouka and put his arms around her waist, as they watched the sunset together. Red, orange, yellow all reflected in their eyes. "Teito-kun?"

"Hm?" Tieto answered, he had never been this relaxed in a long time. He looked down to stare into deep pink clear eyes.

"If this was a dream..." She cast her eyes down, away from his gaze. She then looked up, about to say something.

"Don't say that. I don't won't this to be a dream cause..." Teito's cheeks turned more red. "...I..I love you." He closed his eyes, waiting for rejection.

Only to feel both of her hands caressing his cheeks, her eyes sparkled with unspoken tears and emotions. "I..I love you too, Teito-kun!"

Just as they were about to lean in closer, the sea grew rougher, the boat started to tip, Ouka fell out of his grasp.

"Ouka!" Teito yelled, scrambling to save her.

Everything then went black.

* * *

"Ha...ha...ha..!"

"Are you okay?!" Hakuren asked.

Teito sat up on his bed and looked over at his seemingly worried roommate. "I-I'm...fine..Just a...nightmare." He answered, out of breath.

"Oi brat!" Frau then barged into their room, holding up two pieces of paper. "I got tickets to-!" A pillow then met his face, luckily a soft one, to not injure his very much beautiful handsome face.

"Never!" Teito left slamming the door.

"..."

"..."

"What's his problem? I was just going to say I got tickets to a festival." Frau asked after a while.

"Nightmare." Hakuren answered simply.

"Pya~..." Mikage lifted his head and looked around in a sleepily cute manner.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short. I have never seen the movies for Titanic, though I do know the real story of the ship and have seen slight videos and pics of the ship underwater. (I really do love history.) I didn't come up with the nightmare thing till the middle part, since I didn't how to incorporate the Titanic story into here, without going way off the plot. Well after I update this...bedtime! (It's already around 1:30 a.m. here.)

**Thanks to AngleaStoneWood and animeshipper000 (Kanari) for reviewing and/or suggesting ideas and everyone else still reading and following.  
**

**Have a great day! Read and Review Please! **

**Next up:**

**Extra Theme T: Tales**


	26. Extra Theme T: Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost.  
**

Normal Speaking**  
**

_**Raggs Language**_

_Thinking or_ _Whisp_ering._**  
**_

**Making a point or Important stuff**

* * *

**Extra Theme T: Tale**

"...Rapunzel...Rapunzel...let down your hair..." Haruken read off the paper in a very monotone voice.

"Oi idiot!" A certain long blue hair tower trapped princess, threw the script right at his face. "You wanna say that again!?"

Haruken sighed and peeled the stacks of paper off his 'prefect' face. The supposed 'prince' and 'princess' then began a staring contest, tension growing like pollution in the happy fairy tale lands.

"Guess my name~ It's part of the wishing game~ Come on now~ Let's join in everyone one~" A short man pranced around the grass in front of them. "Whoever wins will be granted a wish~ But for a price~!"

As Haruken was having his own troubles, the rest were having trouble with a certain elf.

"I am not a elf!"

*Clears throat* I mean little person.

Frau tapped his chin lightly, lost in thought. "Is your name...Bobby Bob?"

"No! It's Billy Bob, isn't it?!" Teito asked desperately.

"Bob Bobby Bill?" Ouka questioned innocently.

Labrador just happened to join in the fun. "...The flower that blooms in the cactus fields!"

Everyone just grew very still and quiet.

"Translation: Billy Bob Bobby Bill the 12th." Kikune answered in a deadpanned voice.

The el- I mean short man grew very red, to where steam was coming out through his ears like a steam engine. "NO! My name does not start with a B! You foolish mortals!"

They all titled their heads in confusion. "Mortals?..."

"Arhhgguh!" The short person then began to pull out all of his hair.

"Ah!" A light blub appeared on top of Castor's head. "You're Ayanami, aren't you?"

"I'm Rumpelstiltskin, you morons! Now the Three Billy Goats Gruff want me out of there way, so they can go tramping over my bridge. Later~!" The little elf/troll man then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

The next thing they knew, the Three Billy Goats Gruff came tramping along, shaking the earth to it's very core.

Gyokuren sighed happily. "For once, I'm actually happy I'm stuck in this tower, unlike that little dweeb down there." She twirled her long blue hair around her fingers contently listening to the pleas of help coming from her beloved blond 'prince'. "Hm? When I did I ever consider him my prince?!" Her face turned awfully red, despite being such a cold 'princess'.

The earthquake went on for longer then excepted and the main characters all began to lose their footing.

"Waaaah!"

"Ouka, hang on!" Tieto grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him, as the rumbling continued.

Clinging onto him for dear life, Ouka looked up into his bright green eyes, blushing. "T-Tieto-kun?..."

He hugged her. "Don't worry, your safe with me.."

"What is this suppose to be?" Frau questioned, watching the lovey dovey scene like it was some cheesy movie.

"Pya~! Pya~!" Mikage chased after Kururu, who was having a hard losing him.

"Go find yourself another princess! This isn't Princess and the Frog you know! That Movie was only half of the story. In the book, the princess is not even a creature or frog. Besides your not even a real prince!"

Mikage then became depressed, he ran towards Tieto, with tears streaming from his eyes. The unsuspecting Tieto, who was protecting Ouka from the Billy Goats Gruff, was then knock back onto the ground and in the path of the goats.

"Mikage!" A very angry and hoof-printed Tieto then scolded his best friend for ruining his plans again.

"Hey...Castor..." Frau looked over to see Castor playing Little Mermaid with Razette. He sighed and looked away. "Never mind. What is with everyone today?"

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed! I really enjoyed writing this one since I love fairy tails and fables, Rumpelstiltskin and The Three Billy Goats Gruff being my favorites.

**Thanks to NALU4EVA, animeshipper000, and Black Romeo for reviewing and/or suggesting ideas and everyone else still reading and following.  
**

**Have a great day! Read and Review Please! **


End file.
